The Journey of Lex
by Lex the Pikachu
Summary: An unusual Pikachu called Lex joins a human girl and goes on a journey around Sinnoh but little does he know his past will play apart in his life.
1. Prologue

The Journey of Lex

The Journey of Lex

Prologue

The night air was cold and dry for the young Pichu as he wandered aimlessly in the woods. He was an orphan, not long ago he lost his parents in a violent Zangoose attack, he was lucky to have survived at all.

Tonight he missed his parents the most, alone, cold and hungry. He was old enough to be able to forage for himself, having the basic knowledge to what he can and can not eat. The young Pichu finds a small Chesto Berry bush and so he sits down by the bush and gently picks one of the berries and begins to nibble it.

A dark figure quietly stepped out of the shadows and inched towards the Pichu raising an arm. The youngster's ears perk up and he turns around to see a Zangoose. Letting out a high pitch squeal he bolts, running as fast as his small arms and legs could carry him. The Zangoose laughs to itself and sits down to eat the berries it now stole from the Pichu. He kept running, even though he had left the forrest and into a large open stretch of land. He saw a hole just small enough for him to fit through in a chain link fence. Full of fear he squeezes through the hole, not thinking about where he was going and he soon collapses on a patch of dirt that was in the middle of a concrete square…

Eterna Forest was a large forest and so had a lot of places to hide things and the Pichu had stumbled onto one of the forest's hidden secrets. Deep in the forest sat a research and test facility for Ionised Energy, the main purpose was to develop a more powerful and cheaper electrical source and Ion Energy was more powerful and needed less to generate but because it was still new it was unstable and in certain conditions it can become explosive.

"Professor, we seem to have some unknown mass on the test sight" calls one of the assistants.

The Professor looks at the screen of data to see the added mass and seeing to be a few pounds he just thinks its not important.

"It's probably a Starly, it would fly off when things get started" he says dismissing it.

"Ok, are we good to go?"

"All green sir"

"ok, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, begin Ion Generation test"

The Pichu pants as he pushes himself up with his arms only to get a blinding light shine in his face, then another and another turned on surrounding him in light, he sat there shelding his eyes from the intense light. A large claw like device moved down around him and then it began to rotate like a rotor and the Pichu could feel an electrical charge beginning to build up.

As the rotor spun faster and faster it began to generate electrical energy and soon a barrel of energy surrounded the Pichu. A small rod extends from the centre of the rotor as it spins and a dim blue light begins to glow and soon the barrel of electricity turns blue as it began to change from Electricity to Ion Energy. Ion Energy was still unstable and needed a lot of work still, but soon the barrel of energy began to wither, a sign of failure.

"Damn it, its breaking up, another failure"

"Oh well, we will have to keep trying"

The Pichu could hear the crackling of energy as it began to separate and fade but suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his cheeks. The Ionised energy was using the Pichu's electric sacs as grounding and so the energy was being built up inside the Pichu's body. He cries out in pain and soon he passes out from the amount of pain he was getting.

The Pichu woke up inside a small comfy metal cage, the floor was lined with soft material that was perfect for a bed, and there was a food bowl by the barred front wall with a water container on the bars. The other three walls were full metal sheets.

He looked around but he didn't panic, for some reason he felt safe inside this cage, he was fed, given shelter and water. It wasn't till midday when he saw a human approach him, the human opened the cage and reached in with a rubber gloved hand. The Pichu panicked at first but when he saw the face of this human, a young adult female, he seemed to relax abit.

"Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you" the woman says in a kind and gentle voice.

The Pichu looked up at the human who was handling him, he could see kindness and concern in her eyes and he felt like she could be trusted but he knew that not all humans are the same so he was still wary.

"I will be your handler until we determine if your going to be ok as you were caught in our Ion Energy test"

The Pichu looked at her and thought she was talking about the pain he felt last night.

For a couple of weeks the Pichu lived at the research centre and he was given the all clear as there appears to be no negative effects but he can some how naturally generate Ionised Energy but his handler and others have taught him to not use it as there is a large risk of things going wrong. His handler walked out of the centre with him in her arms and carries him to a trail that leads to Eterna City.

"Ok Lex dear, you need to go now, you have your whole life ahead of you and it won't be good for you to stay with us" The Pichu smiled at the name he was given and nods as he now understands the human language. "here, if you head south east you will come to a large mansion and there is a large protected garden there where pokemon live and you can find your own kind there, I want you to live your life to the fullest and to do that you need to go there" she hugs him and puts him down "good luck Lex, I hope we see each other again" she smiles before turning to head back to the centre. While out of sight of Lex she started to cry as she had gotten attached to him but she knew he couldn't stay with her there.

Lex began his journey south east for the Mansion. He smiled at his memories and the name he was given, he liked the name Lex and so he decided he would be called that from now on. It would take a few days of constant walking to make it

At least a week went by before Lex made it to the mansion and feeling exhausted he collapsed on the "Welcome" mat of the Mansion's front door. As he laid back his head knocked the door and a few seconds later a maid opens the door to greet the visitor but was surprised not see anyone that was until she heard the hard and heavy breathing. Looking down she saw the small exhausted Pichu.

"Oh dear" the maid bent down and picked up the Pichu and took him inside.

"Master Mathrew, I've found this poor Pichu on the welcome mat"

"Oh, he shouldn't be out there alone, put him in my Trophy Garden, he would be safe in there and there are more of his kind in there and hopefully one of them will look after him"

The maid nods and takes Lex into the garden, she finds a nice soft grassy patch that was close to a running stream. "You will be safe here now, rest up now little one" she smiles as she lays him down on the grass. Lex slept soundly and woke up feeling good. As he looked around he saw he was in a walled off place, there were large walls surrounding the entire garden and he saw the back of a large mansion and he then realised where he was, he had made it to the garden. From then on Lex lived in the garden and got to know some pokemon who helped to raise him and he was told of how some people come here to catch pokemon and Lex was told that one day the right human will come along and he would become that person's pokemon but only time will tell.

(This prologue could also be seen as Lex's origin story, what do you think about it?)


	2. The Journey Begins

The Journey of Lex

The Journey of Lex

1. The Journey Begins

Lex, a young Pikachu sat be the stream in the Trophy Garden as he gently washed his face after eating a couple of juicy berries. Lex is just like other Pikachu apart from two things that separate him from the rest. Lex appears to have unusual markings, they are in the same place as normal but they are not shaped the same, his stripes seem to curl down at the ends, his ear tips have like a hook shape where it should have a gentle slope and the part in his tail is also hook shaped where it separates the brown from the yellow. Its unknown how his markings came to be that way but as most of the staff in the Mansion said, it makes him more unique. The other thing that separates him is an unusual energy he appears to be fused with. Lex appears to discharge this blue electricity when startled or very angry but he tries very hard not to reveal it, he treats this power as if it was something bad and so he tries not to use it.

Lex peered into the stream and looked at his reflection, using a forepaw he brushes some of his long head fur aside to keep it out of his eyes. Yes, his head fur is pretty long, the longest bang hangs down past his nose. There is always a defect in someone's genes and his was that his head fur never stops growing. After getting his 'hair' into a position he was comfortable with he scoops up some water with both paws and takes a sip. He smiles and lets out a soft "Chaaa" as the water was very fresh and cold just the way he liked it.

"Certainly, the garden is just this way" Lex hears the voice of Matthew Backlot , the owner of the mansion and the garden.

"Thank you very much" he hears the voice of a female human.

Curious about the visitor he heads towards the back door of the estate where the garden meets the mansion wall. As he gets to the edge of some tall grass he pokes his head out as he looks around for the voices. Walking out of the back door Lex sees a teenage girl, a 16 year old girl steps out from the back door. She was wearing slip on black pump shoes, rainbow striped tights, a black skirt that went half way down her thighs, a pink sleeveless T-shirt and a black denim jacket. Around her waist was a Pokemon Trainer's belt for securing her pokeballs. She had shoulder length violet hair which was put into a pony tail. Her face was nicely shaped, her expression gave off a good and kind feeling and her hazel eyes invited warmth. She smiled as she looked around after leaving the mansion. She was followed out by Matthew.

"Feel free to capture the pokemon you want, anyone is welcome to try in my garden"

"Thank you Matthew sir, I've waited six years to finally start my journey"

Lex's curiosity got the better of him, he wanted to get a closer look at this girl and he stepped out of the grass completely. At that moment Matthew looked up to the grass and sees him.

"Ah, my dear, I think we have found you your pokemon"

"We have?" she asks sounding confused.

Matthew approaches Lex then picks him up into his arms "This Pikachu would be perfect for you" Lex looked at Matthew a bit confused himself as he was carried toward the girl.

"Oh wow a Pikachu, just the pokemon I wanted" the girl chirps happily.

"This Pikachu came to us a couple of years ago, he has no family here and I think he would have a better time out and about and with someone who will look after and take care of him"

The girl looks at Lex and smiles, she was happy to see him but Lex looked nervous. She extends a hand slowly to pet Lex, watching closely he lets her pet him and soon he lets out a soft sigh as she was scratching him behind his ears, a pleasure spot for him.

"This little guy is called Lex, apparently he was named before he got here but he seems to only respond to being called Lex" Matthew tells the girl.

"Lex hmm, nice name" she smiles "Hi Lex, I'm Chelsea"

Lex looks at her still feeling a bit nervous. "Don't worry Lex, you will be in good hands now and you will have a much more thrilling life while on this pokemon journey with her" Matthew tells him and he than hands Lex to Chelsea who gently cradled him.

"Good luck you two, I'm sure you two will have a good time together" Matthew smiles before going back into the mansion.

Chelsea puts Lex back down onto the ground and kneels down in front of him "I would love to have you as my pokemon… Lex is it? But I wouldn't like to take you if you don't want to come with me so I am letting you choose" She reaches behind her and into a pocket where she pulls out a small yellow ball, with her middle finger she presses something and the ball enlarges. The ball was a custom made pokeball made to look like a Pikachu with its yellow colour, brown stripes on the back, black dots on the front half to mean eyes and red dots on the lower half to represent the cheeks.

"I had this pokeball made for my Pikachu when I was ten but I couldn't start my journey because my family were having lots of trouble with almost everything so I kept a hold of this ball until I started my journey, so if you want to come with me, all you have to do is press this button on the ball" she tells Lex while pointing a finger to the button.

Lex looked at the ball and then at her then back to the ball as he thought. He thought of what some of the pokemon in the garden told him, how some would rather be caught to live a life outside the garden and how some told of past journeys, etc. He did want to have a good life and so he decided. Lex stepped forward and gently pressed the button on the ball with his forepaw. The lower half of the ball falls down as it opens and Lex could feel his body tingle as he broke down into a crimson coloured energy before he disappeared into the ball. Chelsea smiled as she now has her first pokemon, the ball didn't shake or rattle because Lex choose to join her and he was now her's but shortly after the ball violently began to shake and suddenly it bursts open and Lex materialises on the ground in front of her.

"Pika pikachu pi pi chu pikachu" he moans with a shiver.

"What are you saying? You don't like it in the ball?" she asks.

Lex gave a simple nod.

"Oh…well I guess it won't hurt to have you with me, hey, I think we can get to know each other better that way" she smiles as she sees the brighter side to this. She holds her arm out and Lex ran up it to sit on her shoulder. With a smile she stands up and turns to head back into the mansion and then she leaves the mansion and begins to walk up the path towards Hearthome City.

"Lex, lets give it our best shot as when we get to Hearthome City our journey really begins" she smiles.

Lex nods as he holds onto her shoulder "Pi pikachu" he chirps happily as he too was looking forward to the journey.

(That's chapter 1 for you, I hope your liking it and I hope keeping the chapters short is making it easy to follow. I would like to know your thoughts so please review and tell me any good or bad points or things I need to work on, thank you)


	3. First Battle

The Journey of Lex

The Journey of Lex

2. First Battle

It was a nice warm sunny day as Chelsea and her new pokemon Lex continued towards Hearthome City. There wasn't much of a breeze around so they were getting a fair share of the heat from the sun which just seemed to brighten their day. Lex was constantly looking around at the new sights, taking in every little detail that caught his attention.

"It's a nice day isn't Lex?"

"Pika"

Chelsea smiles at her little friend's happy tone. It would take the rest of the day to get to Hearthome City so Chelsea was keeping a quick pace to get there before it gets too dark. There was a patch of tall, thick grass just up a head and as Lex looked around he saw something gleam in the grass.

"Pika pi" he says while pointing.

"You see something?" she asks as she follows where he points and she too sees something shine in the sun light. When she got closer Lex jumped down from her should and ran over to the grass and reaches inside with his forearms. As he searched he felt something thin and hard and so he grabs it and pulls it out to reveal a pair of triangle sun glasses (The same kind Squirtle wore while he was in the Squirtle Squad). Looking them over Lex notices that he can see through them on one side while the other side he can't. He remembers seeing a Trainer enter the garden wearing something similar on his nose and so he tried them on and they fit perfectly. He smiles to himself as he looks around, even in areas where the sun is bright and he can see clearly.

"Looks like you found a pair of shades" Chelsea says as she kneels down to look at them. "hehe, they look good on you" she giggles.

Lex smiles as he watches his trainer pull out a pocket mirror. She holds it down in front of him so he could see himself and he smiles, he likes how they look on him. "Pikachu" he coos as he gently positions them so they were straight on his nose.

"I guess you want to wear them" Chelsea says as she puts the mirror away and then picks him up.

"Pi" Lex agrees with a nod.

The two continue their walk up the path, as they get closer to the security stop outside the city they see a bench and table that is used for picnics and sat at this table was a young boy, his spiky brown hear standing straight up like a crown. The boy turned his head to their direction and a grin appears on his rough face. He stands up and moves out from the bench and table, he wore dirty blue jeans, white trainers that looked brown from the mud caked on them and a white T-shirt that had lots of dirt patches all over it.

"You with the Pikachu" he calls

"Yes?" Chelsea replies.

"Wanna battle, I've been waiting ages for some chump to show up"

Chelsea narrowed her eyes "Some chump" she growls, "Sure, let's battle"

Lex knew this would be his first and so it might be difficult for him but he was willing to give it his all.

"We will have a one on one" the boy says as he picks a Pokeball from his belt.

"Fine by me, ok Lex your up" Lex jumps down from her shoulder and stands at the ready.

The boy blinks as he sees Lex and his accessory. "What is he wearing?" he asks almost laughing. He quickly regains is composure and chucks his pokeball. The ball opens in midair and in a flash of brilliant white energy a pokemon forms in front of Lex. When the ball closed and went back to the trainer the glow from the pokemon faded and a Growlithe stood growling.

"I will let you go first" the boy says in a mocking tone.

Thinking of what moves Lex might know she thinks of the usual basic moves a Pikachu might know. "Ok Lex, lets try a Tail Whip" she commands. Lex nods and begins to run towards the canine pokemon.

"Hold you ground, lets see if this baby has any force" the boy tells his pokemon. The Growlithe braced itself for the strike. As Lex got into range he quickly jumps and swiftly twisted his body around with his tail out stretched and he landed a clean hit to the face but his tail basically bounced off its target, inflicting no damage.

"Pika" he moans feeling a bit weak after doing nothing.

"Heh, ok Growlithe, Bite it now"

The fire dog lungs for Lex with its jaws wide open, "Pika!" shrieks the Pikachu and he quickly runs to the side to avoid the bite. Luckily Lex had the speed to avoid it.

"Are you ok Lex?" calls his trainer, Lex nods "Ok, umm try Quick Attack"

Lex had learnt quick attack while in the garden thanks to a Pikachu who was more then happy to help him learn new things. Lex began to run and as he ran he began to pick up speed until he was running so fast he was hard to follow. The Growlithe soon lost sight off Lex and suddenly it was struck in the back by Lex's Quick Attack, with the added effect from the speed Lex managed to deal some damage but it was only light.

"Grr, burn it, Ember now" growls the boy.

The Growlithe opened its mouth and began to spit small flames from its mouth, Lex tried to dodge the flames but he was hit a couple of times, burning his yellow fur slightly. "Good now tackle it" Lex didn't have the time to react and he was hit full on by the Growlithe and he was tossed back towards his trainer.

"Lex are you ok?" Chelsea asks concerned for her pokemon. Lex shakily picks himself up and stands on all fours for more support. "Pika" he says with a slight pant indicating he could continue. "Ok, physical attacks don't seem to do much to it, lets try a Thundershock" Chelsea commands knowing an electrical attack will do more than a physical hit.

Lex began to build up a charge in his cheeks, but he was hurt and wasn't concentrating properly and the sparks bouncing from his cheeks turned blue instead of yellow. The boy noticed the change in colour but at the time didn't think anything of it. When the charge reached the point for Thundershock he let loose his power. "Pi ka chuuuuu" he cries out as he unleashes his attack.

A strong current of blue electrical energy struck the Growlithe and it howled in pain, a lot of pain as it wasn't Thundershock that was hitting the dog pokemon, it was Ion Shock, just one of a few Ion based variants to Lex's Thunder attacks.

Lex soon realised he was using Ion Energy and he stops the attack, the Growlithe falls to the floor looking like it took a lot of damage. "Pikachu" Lex says sounding ashamed of what he did. Growlithe shakily stood back up but then collapsed back down panting and whimpering as it was too exhausted to continue after the dreadful shock.

The boy holds out his pokemon's pokeball and returns it. "You did good my friend, take a long rest, you deserve it" He says to the ball before he puts it back onto his belt. "You beat me, congrats" he says not sounding impressed. "That's some Pikachu you have there, that move was very strong. Well, thanks for the battle, your no chump, you're decent, I hope you keep that up" he tells Chelsea before he walks off down the trail.

Chelsea smiles "We won, we won our first pokemon battle" she cries out with happiness. Lex sat down breathing heavily as the battle worn him down. He looked down not feeling as happy for the win as his trainer as he realised he did a bad thing, he revealed his Ion power, something he shouldn't do. Luckily it didn't explode but like he was told years ago, the stronger the move, the higher the risk of detonation. Lex decided to pass this as a one off and so he hoped it would never happen again.

Lex was quickly scooped up into Chelsea's arms as she hugged him. "Oh wow you were great" she compliments him still in her happy tone. After recovering from the win she continues walking with Lex on her shoulder. As Lex thinks about it now, it made his trainer happy that he won so he smiled now feeling the thrill of the battle and the win set in. This battle also improved his confidence, because he won he now knows he can do it, he can fight and the more he does the better him and his trainer will get.

By nightfall, the battle slowing them down a tad, they made it through the checkpoint and into the city. "Hearthome City" Chelsea smiles as she sees the lights of the streets and buildings. In a sudden burst of energy she starts to run, heading towards the Pokemon Centre.

Chelsea hands Lex to the Nurse Joy of the Hearthome Pokemon Centre for a check up and also signs in for a guest room. A few minutes later Lex is given back to her. "Your Pikachu is back in tip top condition" smiles the Nurse Joy as she hands Lex back. Lex smiles as he feels a lot better now. "Thank you Nurse Joy" Chelsea happily says before heading for the guest room. Once inside she and Lex crash out onto the bed.

"Time to rest" she moans feeling tired from all the walking.

"Pika" Lex agrees.

(This is Chapter 2, I hope you liked it, Thank you for reading, I hope to see what you think.)


	4. Renewed

The Journey of Lex

The Journey of Lex

3. Renewed

Lex was snoring lightly as he slept on the bed in the guestroom. He was known to be a heavy sleeper and so he didn't feel his trainer get out of bed and hear her as she took a shower in the small bathroom three feet from the end of the bed where he was still snoozing. After she finished showering she had herself wrapped in a towel to cover herself and walked out of the bathroom. She giggled lightly as she saw her pokemon still asleep. Chelsea sat on the bed beside her sleeping Pikachu and gently rubbed his belly as he was sleeping on his back.

"Chaa" she heard come from Lex in his sleep.

"Wow, he can really sleep" she mused.

Getting up she went back into the bathroom and looking in some of the cabinets for a hairdryer so she could dry her hair and wake up Lex. She knew it was a cruel idea but he needed to be woken soon as they were going to leave for Sandgem Town before noon and it was already half past ten in the morning. As she looked in a cabinet above the towel rack where she got her towel from she found the item she was looking for.

Lex rolled onto his side still fast asleep and curls himself up into a ball for more comfort. Chelsea returns and sees what he has done, giggling at how cute he looked, she plugged in the hairdryer and moved a mirror in front of the bed then sat down beside Lex. Pressing in the trigger the hairdryer turned on and the noise from the loud fan inside it was enough to wake up the Pikachu.

Lex shot his head up in a fright as he was woken by a loud noise. As he looked around he saw the source of the noise, a hairdryer being used by his trainer. He lets out a sigh of relief and sits up now fully awake thanks to the loud noise. He waited for about an hour for his trainer to finish and dress herself. Before long he was on her shoulder again and she was charging down the street to make it to the bus stop. They were in luck as a bus had just stopped, running faster she managed to board the bus before it left. Panting heavily she stood by the window separating the driver from the rest of the bus and asked for a ticket to Sandgem Town. After paying and taking her ticket she slumped down into the first empty seat.

"That…was a…close…one huh…Lex?" she panted.

Lex nodded "Pi pikachu" he says softly as he crawls down her chest to sit in her lap.

The bus journey was a long one, they had to pass through two cities, one was a dull dirty looking place with a big mine towards the south of the city. Lex was almost glued to the window the whole time, too busy looking at anything that caught his eye through the shades he wore. As they rode the bus they saw a Pokemon Gym, one of the eight gyms that Chelsea and Lex would have to compete in to earn the badges needed to enter the Sinnoh League.

As the bus passed the gym Chelsea was able to read the sign outside it, the sign read "Oreburgh Gym" and she then realised that they were passing through Oreburgh City, the city famous for its massive coal mine. The sun was hanging low in the sky as they left the city, the sky cast in a range of colours as the sun slowly sank deeper behind MT Cornet. The bus entered a tunnel and everything went black outside, it was so dark that you couldn't see the walls of the tunnel but now and then a small light was seen on the wall giving off a dull orange glow.

By the time they left the tunnel and made it to the next city which was Jubilife City it was dark outside. Chelsea had fallen asleep with Lex gently tucked in by her hands that gently held him to her stomach. The bus passed quickly through Jubilife City as at this time of night there was hardly anybody out to use the bus. It didn't take long after leaving the city before they made it to Sandgem Town. Chelsea woke up when the bus stopped in front of a brightly lit building. As she looked around she noticed that the bus had stopped outside the Sandgem Town Pokemon Centre. Standing up she gently cradled her sleeping pokemon and left the bus. She knew she was in Sandgem Town as she recognised the Pokemon Centre.

She saw the shutter on the outside of the door begin to close, with a burst of energy she ran through the door before the shutter closed over the door. As she looked up she saw Nurse Joy looking at her.

"Do you have any idea what time this is?" the Nurse scolds.

"Sorry" Chelsea pants.

"You're here now so I guess it doesn't matter, what can I help you with?" Joy asks as her voice returns to the sweet and kind tone it usually is.

"I would like a room for the night"

"We have a couple of empty rooms, ok fallow me please"

Chelsea smiles as she follows Joy up some stairs to the Trainer Guestrooms. Joy gives her a key then leaves to do what duties she still needs to carry out. As Chelsea entered her room and locked the door she put Lex down onto the bed where he continued to sleep. She undressed and put on her nightie before going into the bathroom to wash and clean her teeth. Once that was done she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

In the morning Lex was the first to awake. He was sitting on the windowsill looking out to the green fields and woodlands that surrounded the rear view of the Pokemon Centre. He was so far from where he grew up now, almost everything was unfamiliar to him. He wondered about the things he would see and the pokemon he would meet on his journey with his trainer. God knows what lies in store for them, especially him.

Later that morning Chelsea woke up and went through the usual routine of showering, drying and dressing herself. When she was ready she called Lex over to her and he climbed up onto her shoulder.

"We are going to see Professor Rowan today Lex" she tells her Pikachu.

Lex looked at her as he listened.

"He is the one who gave me my first Pokedex and also registered me as a Pokemon Trainer and also gave me your Pokeball"

Lex smiled at that bit.

Chelsea and Lex left the Pokemon Centre and headed for Professor Rowan's lab that was only a few minutes down the road. When they arrived at the large building they found Prof Rowan standing in front of the door. He was stood with his arms behind his back like a gentleman would stand.

"Professor" Chelsea greeted happily.

"Hmm" The large professor looked at the teen approaching him.

"It's me Chelsea, I came here six years ago to begin my trainer journey"

His memory got jogged and he remembered. "Oh, Chelsea it's nice to see you again, I heard you had to postpone your journey"

She nods "Yea, everything is sorted out now but I came here because my Pokedex is your old model and out of date"

Prof Rowan nodded "Yes, I've had some new ones made with more features, please come inside so I can supply you with a new Pokedex"

Chelsea followed him in. Lex was again looking around curiously as they made their way to a large computer where Prof Rowan receives captured Pokemon. He takes Chelsea's Pokedex and puts it into a draw by the computer. He then begins to type in the keyboard for the computer and soon a new Pokedex came out of a port under the monitor. Rowan takes the new pokedex and hands it to Chelsea. It was a nice pink colour because she is a girl, each pokedex has a colour difference for the different genders of trainers.

"Thank you Professor" she smiles.

"No problem at all….oh looks like you have your starter pokemon already" he says as he notices Lex half hidden behind her head.

"Huh, oh yeah" she gently picks Lex from off her should and holds him so Rowan can get a good look.

Prof Rowan leant forward, getting pretty close to Lex. "His name is Lex" Chelsea tells him as he continues to look him over. He noticed the strange way his markings were compared to normal Pikachu and was interested in how his markings came to be but couldn't study Lex as he was with Chelsea.

"He looks pretty healthy and unique" he tells Chelsea.

Lex himself smiled at that comment. Chelsea put him down onto a nearby table and opened her new Pokedex and pointed it at him to test it out.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon……………."

It froze for a moment.

"Unknown Element, unable to give any further information"

"Now this was unexpected" Rowan said as he stood beside Chelsea to look at the screens on her Pokedex. It shown the image of Pikachu and its number and type on the top screen but the information screen was blank.

Lex looked very nervous, his Ionic Energy was interfering with the Pokedex's sensor. He hoped that his secret wasn't discovered. If it was he didn't know what he could do or what would happen.

What will Prof Rowan or Chelsea do next?

(That is chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it.)


	5. Ionic Pikachu

The Journey of Lex

The Journey of Lex

4. Ionic Pikachu

Lex stood on the table starting to shiver feeling very nervous as his trainer's new Pokedex failed to give information about him because it detected his Ionic Energy because it was stronger than his Electrical Energy.

"This is very strange" Rowan said getting at eye level with Lex. "Chelsea, do you mind if you leave Lex with me for the day so I can figure this out"

"Umm, Ok Professor" Chelsea says with a nod. "Be good Lex, don't worry you can trust him"

Lex watched as his trainer left the building, now alone with Professor Rowan he felt even more nervous. He watched as Rowan walked towards his computer again and pulled two cables from its sides, they were electrodes to measure electricity.

"Don't worry now Pikachu…I mean Lex" Rowan said as he placed the electrodes onto his cheeks.

"Now can you give me a Thunderbolt so I can measure your power"

Lex nods and begins to charge his power, his nervous state made it easier for his Ionic Energy to surface. Like electricity builds up and must be discharged at times, so does Ion Energy but since Lex has been trained years ago to hide his power he was good at suppressing it but in certain conditions built up Ion Energy will force itself out. What would usually trigger an Ion Discharge would be his emotions.

"Pi…ka…chuuuuuu" He cries as he releases his Thunderbolt, or actually Ion Bolt.

Rowan's electrodes and computer were fried, their circuits were burnt out as the Ionic Energy affected electrical devices differently. Rowan himself lets out a shriek of pain as he too was electrocuted.

"Ooooo…kkkkk…..thattttts….enough" He staggers through the shock.

Lex stopped his Ion Bolt and just as he did the computer blew. The machine exploded sending large metal sheets into the walls and all manner of smaller bits flew everywhere. Professor Rowan collapsed into a heap onto the floor, twitching occasionally.

"Pika Pi?" he shrieks looking down over the end of the table.

After recovering Professor Rowan got back up but had to lean on the table to keep himself stood up.

"My, that was quite the punch" he moans. "Ahhh, my computer system" he cries as he sees the damage Lex's Ionic Energy did.

Rowan looked around and then at Lex. "That wasn't Thunderbolt was it Lex?" he asked.

Lex looked down and shakes his head. Rowan rubbed his chin in deep thought as he tried to think of another kind of Electrical Energy that fits the description of the blue electricity of Lex's unknown power.

Professor Rowan soon recovered and walked into another room, this room was full with computers and had several people working for research purposes. Lex followed Rowan to an empty computer where he began his work to research Lex's mysterious energy. Rowan didn't find anything of any other cases of such energy, even on the internet.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought" Rowan said out loud.

For some hours Rowan searched and searched but found nothing until he found a small article on a Power Station website. The website detailed how a mysterious investor commissioned the plant's Ion Research Project in making up a new, cheaper and stronger power source. The article didn't detail anything pacific about the energy but it did detail how the energy had a blue colour to it and how much easier it was to generate.

"So, for now we can say you appear to be Ionised Lex, but….how did you get Ionised?" he asks Lex.

Lex looked down, indicating that it was something he didn't want to talk about. Rowan raised a brow for a moment as he thought of something. He summarised that something must of happened to Lex to make him Ionised but he decided not to push the question further as he saw that Lex didn't feel comfortable to talk about it.

Rowan and some of his assistants went to work to clean up or repair the mess that came from the destroyed computer. Lex on the other hand sat on the windowsill in the front of the lab as he watched the outside as he waited for his trainer. It wasn't until nightfall when Lex saw Chelsea heading toward the lab.

"Lex, I won't tell her about your power, you must learn to control it. I'd rather not tell her as not to make her worry about you, don't worry, once you learn to control it, it shouldn't force itself out"

Lex nods and smiles lightly to the Professor. Rowan picked up Lex and opened the front door before Chelsea could knock. He handed the Ion Pikachu back to her.

"What was the problem with Lex, Professor?"

"Its nothing to worry about, he was just overly charged, the Pokedex thought it was a different element"

"Oh…lets see then"

Chelsea pointed her dex at Lex again.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. This pokemon has electric sacs in its cheeks that can generate an electric current. When many of this pokemon gather their combined power could cause a thunderstorm. Pikachu can evolve into Raichu"

Lex sighed with relief that the Pokedex this time registered his information. He thought for a second and it hit him. The Pokedex saw his Ion Energy because it was built up in his body and because he used Ion Bolt on Rowan his Ion power had been decreased so that Electricity was now stronger. Lex knew he had to somehow secretly discharge any built up energy to stop his Ion power from releasing itself.

Thanking the Professor for the things he did to help Lex, Chelsea carried him back to the Pokemon Centre and then back into the guestroom.

"Did you have a good day Lex?"

Lex nods and fake smiles.

"That's good" she smiles and hugs him "Tomorrow we head for Jubilife"

"Pikachu" Lex says happily, wanting to continue away from Sandgem Town and from Rowan because he knows of his secret.

(That's it for chapter 4, Lex's secret discovered by Rowan but still kept a secret from Chelsea. What will Ion Energy bring for Lex in the future?)


	6. Tragedy and First Catch

The Journey of Lex

The Journey of Lex

5. Tragedy and First Catch

"This isn't good"

"We are losing control"

"Shut it down!!"

"We can't, its self sustaining now"

"Fuck…."

"Everybody out, run, NOW!!"

The Ion Research and Test Centre were experiencing a problem with their latest Ion Generation Test which has lead to the energy sustaining itself which would be a fatal result. Scientists were running like headless chickens as they tried to flee the facility. Out in the test area a dome of energy began to build, getting bigger and bigger every second. Scientists scramble around the small gate in the fence around the facility, pushing and shoving as they tried to flee. Some of them turn to see the dome of energy rise up high, standing taller than the facility and the dome itself covered two thirds of the building. A strange sound began to emit from the dome before it suddenly rushes back in on itself until the dome almost disappeared before violently expanding rapidly, a beam of energy shoots up into the sky which is followed by a tremendous explosion. Everyone in the vicinity was vaporised, human and pokemon alike. The building was almost totally destroyed, all that remained where the support struts for the area closest to the blast and the section the farthest away still stood but was seriously damaged.

The beam of energy shooting up into the sky was seen from Eterna City and the explosion was also heard but the violent shockwave that followed ripped through the whole of Sinnoh. It wasn't felt down in Sunnyshore City but in closer areas like Jubilife City it was still strong enough to be felt. Many citizens in the surrounding area were shocked and surprised at the shockwave, many passing it off as a earthquake tremor. The people in Eterna felt the shockwave more than others since the city was the closest and they heard the blast. Two Officer Jenny's and a group of other policemen jumped into their patrol cars and cycles and sped off in the direction of the incident. The local fire fighting team also dispatched and headed for the scene. The two groups of emergency services headed for the site, guided by the massive plume of smoke and the orange glow that indicated a fire.

A massive fire raged in the massive crater caused by the explosion as the emergency services arrived. The fire team immediately began work to put out the fire before the surrounding forest caught fire. Many water pokemon like Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise were released from their pokeballs and were told to use their powerful watergun attacks to put out the fires. The police began to look around the area to find out what happened here while also calling in the forensic experts.

Before long the local press arrived and began asking questions that could not be answered at this time but the police were trying to keep them out of the area while the fire team worked to put out the fires.

It was a nice sunny day on the route to Jubilife City. Chelsea and her Pikachu walked happily along the trail in the bright sun. Lex stopped as his ears twitched as he sensed something. Seeing her pokemon stop, Chelsea stopped and turned around.

"What is it Lex?"

Before he could reply the ground shook, the vibration was enough to cause some fruit from a nearby tree to fall.

"What was that?" Chelsea almost screamed, the small quake giving her a scare.

"Pikachu" Lex replies glumly.

The shockwave startled a pokemon that was having a sunbathe in the tall grass and it jumped out into plain view of Chelsea and Lex.

"Oh wow a Shinx" She chirped in a happy tone. "Ok Lex, go get it"

Lex jumped out in front of his trainer ready to engage his new opponent. The wild Shinx knew it was in for a fight so it lowered itself down with its front legs and began to hiss as it stood in its battle stance.

"Ok Lex, Thundershock"

He calmly charged up his power in his cheeks, staying focused he let loose a Thundershock attack which hit the Shinx but it stood firm as if the attack was doing nothing.

"Huh, what happened?" Chelsea asks before pointing her Pokedex at the pokemon.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. This electric pokemon can generate electricity in its forelegs through a muscle-based system." Rang the feminine electric voice of the Pokedex.

"Lex, electric attacks won't work, it's an electric pokemon"

The Shinx saw that the attacker and his human were distracted and so it used this opportunity to attack, running as fast as it could at the Pikachu in a Tackle Attack. Lex didn't have time to react as he turned to face the pokemon just as he was hit in the chest. He fell back letting out a soft but painful cry.

"Lex!!" Chelsea cried "Are you ok?"

Her Pikachu stand up and nods to her. "Ok good, Quick Attack"

Lex began to run at great speed, circling around the pokemon to make it loose its sight on him before he slams into its side, sending the pokemon flying. It cried out in slight pain but it flipped while in the air and lands back onto its paws. As soon as it recovered it went in for another Tackle.

"Counter with Tail Whip"

Lex gauged the distance between him and the charging Shinx then jumped. As he was in midair he twisted his body into a spin and swung his tail around and slapped the Shinx in the face which caused the pokemon to go off course and crash into a tree, hitting its head pretty hard. The Shinx falls to the ground, the hit with the tree knocking it out.

"Good work Lex" Chelsea chrips, putting her hand into her pant's pocket she pulls out a small red and white ball. She presses the button in the middle of the ball, making it enlarge to its full size.

"Pokeball, go" she calls as she throws the ball. The ball hits the Shinx on its rear end, it bounces up then splits open. In a flash of crimson energy the Shinx was sucked up into the ball. Once inside the ball closes and falls to the floor. Chelsea was about to pick it up when she saw the ball shake and rattle with the button glowing red. The ball shook for a few seconds before it chimed and the button stopped glowing. The Shinx was caught.

"All right, I got a Shinx" She cries out in happiness as she picks up her new Pokemon. "Pi Pikachu" Lex also chimes, happy to have helped his trainer.

Using her pokedex she scans the Pokeball with Shinx in it. "Hmm, looks like we have ourselves a girl Shinx" Chelsea smiles as she checked out the pokemon's stats.

After recovering from the joy of her first capture she and Lex continued their walk to Jubilife City. It took them the rest of the day to make to Jubilife City. They were very tired when they arrived at the city from all the walking but as they made it to the Pokemon Centre they saw a huge gathering of people at the Jubilife Television Centre.

"What's going on over there?"

As they got closer to the crowd they could see the massive television screen on the side of the building. A news show was being aired that seemed to catch the attention of everybody in the city.

"We are coming to you live from deep within Eterna Forest where there has been a massive explosion of sorts…"

As the camera looked around, the smoking remains of a building could be seen along with a huge crater and the police, ambulance and fire teams running all over the place.

"…Earlier today something at this building behind me exploded with enough force to destroy almost all the building and killing everyone in it and around it. It's a dreadful incident as the police have been finding countless bodies around the area, mostly by a small gate what remained of the surrounding fence…"

The camera began to look around again and a sign came into view which Lex noticed. The sign was partially burnt and half of it was covered with a scorch mark. Lex could make out a couple of words.

"Ion………………and Research………….." If the sign wasn't burnt it would have read. "Ion Testing and Research Centre"

Lex immediately knew what the news was now showing, a distant memory surfacing and the memory of his first trainer. Now that he remembered, he watched in horror at the devastation that had occurred at his childhood home. He knew better than anyone that it was an Ionic Explosion that destroyed them, he was taught as a child of the dangers that energy could bring. He prayed that the woman who looked after him during his time there wasn't in the building when it blew.

Chelsea was horrified too at what could be seen. She looked to her pokemon who was sat on her shoulder and could see that something was bothering him.

"Lex, is something wrong?" she asked sounding concerned for her pokemon.

"Pi pika Pikachu, pi pika pika, PIKA" he shouts out as tears begin to stream down his face.

"You recognise that pace don't you…" she remembers what Mathew said. "He came to us as a Pichu"

Turning away from the screen and heading back to the Pokemon Centre. Lex cried all the way there, confirming what Chelsea was thinking.

"That place must be where he came from, why else would he be like this?" she thought in her head.

She gave Lex and her new Shinx to the Nurse Joy in the centre who quickly had them healed and checked up since most of the people where engrossed at the TV Centre listening to the news. Thanking Nurse Joy she and Lex went up to their guestroom. Lex lay on the bed and curled up, clearly upset about what happened. Chelsea sat with him and tried the best she could to comfort him.

The phone rang in the office. A tall man wearing an orange suit turned from looking out the large windows of his office to face his desk with the ringing phone.. His face almost completely hidden by shadow he picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he asks in a strong and dark voice.

He tightens his grip on the phone as he was told the details of his latest investment.

"I spent millions on that Ion Research Centre, now it's gone!" he growls down the phone in anger.

He slams the phone back down onto the receiver in pure anger as he was fuming. He sits back into his chair as he thinks for a moment. He remembers seeing the plans for his investment and he remembers they had an underground server unit to store all the collected Data. He begins to formulate a plan to get that data.

"I won't spend millions to let it go to waste" he growls to himself as he thought out his plans.

(That's chapter 5. I hope you like it, I think I got carried away as in MS Word this is in the 4th page. Well I would like to know what you think and also of the new twist to the story)


	7. Data Recovery

The Journey of Lex

The Journey of Lex

6. Data Recovery

"I'm willing to give you two another chance" Growled the man in the orange suit.

"Thank you sir, we will not let you down" happily says a golden coloured hair woman.

"You won't regret it sir" says a teal hair coloured man who sounds like he has a sore throat.

"You two better not fail a recover job, if you do, god help you" the boss man growls even darker than before causing the two people he was addressing to shiver in fear.

"I have given you fake IDs as official investigators for the site as by now the police will be all over the ruins and…" He pauses for a moment as he hands the pair a folded piece of paper "…this map will show you where to find the Server Storage. Now get going"

With that to the two left the office and headed for their quarters.

"Finally, we are back on the team"

"Yea, I was getting sick of scrubbing those bloody pokemon cages that stunk like shit"

"You can quit wining now, at least we can hand a simple job like this and once we do the boss will put us back up on higher jobs like before"

"Yea, I miss those days"

Their quarters wasn't much to look at, two simple bunks, a bookshelf in the far corner, a small dresser with a mirror on top and a small TV set on an extendable arm on the wall. The golden haired woman stood in front of the mirror as she began to get herself ready. She was tall and had a slim, slender body like most women. She has long golden hair that seemed to go down half way on her back and stuck out to the sides slightly in a upside down V shape. Her hazel eyes focused on her hair as she began to brush it.

The man sat on one of the bunks as he waited for his companion. He was a tall, slender man. His teal hair was short but had too big bangs on the front that stopped just above his eyes. His brown eyes glanced up and down the room as he waited for his companion.

"Girls take a long time to get ready"

"Shut up Butch, its been a while since I last made myself look good"

"Look good, we are going on a mission and you want to look good?"

"Just get your ass in gear and get our uniforms out"

With a sigh he stood up from the bunk and went the dresser but the woman was stood in front of it using the mirror.

"Cassidy, move that ass of yours"

"Hmph" she says stepping aside so he could get into the draws that held their uniforms. After a while they both stood ready. Butch's uniform consisted of black trousers and a black top with a pink R on it. White gloves that went up to his elbows and white boots that went half way up his calves. Both his boots and gloves had a pink stripe going around the tops of them. Cassidy's was virtually the same apart from her top when down to also go into a short skirt, her gloves went all the way up to the top of her arms and her boots went half way up her thighs. After checking they had everything, including a police uniform for when they arrive at the scene they headed for the twin rotor helicopter that their boss provided for them in the helibay.

It was a long fight to Sinnoh, it brought them both memories to when they were beat by a kid with a Pikachu but at least this time those twerps won't be in the way. Their helicopter set down outside of the clearing that housed the remains of the facility. Dawning their disguises to look like the police and investigators they picked up a briefcase and walked out of the helicopter and walked right into the ruins of the facility, none of the police and investigators even noticed them.

"This is working like a charm" Butch said to Cassidy keeping his voice down as not to pick up any attention.

Moving towards the still standing portion of the facility they looked around for any police before Cassidy opened the map to look for the entrance to the Servers.

"Looks like there should be an access hatch somewhere around here" she said looking around.

"Whatever happened here must have been huge, just look at the damage" Butch said looking at the remains, not paying attention to where he was stepping. His foot pressed down on some loose rubble and it shifted a little, an area about three feet in diameter seemed to sag, like a pit fall trap.

"Aww shit" he moans as the floor gave way and he fell down a shaft. He fell down a nine foot shaft and landed on his back side. "Oww, I hate falling into holes" he moans.

"At least your heavy feet found us the hatch" Cassidy replies as she climbs down the ladder that was to Butch's back.

"I can't see a damn thing in here" Butch moans as he picks himself up. Fiddling around his belt he picks up a small ball, a pokeball. He enlarges it and opens the ball, in a flash of white light a pokemon appeared before him. The pokemon appeared to be a ball with a couple of magnets on its sides and about three screws stuck in it and a single eye in the centre of the ball.

"Magnemite, use Flash"

The magnet pokemon begins to hum a sound and soon it begins to glow, shedding light around the darkness to reveal three large server towers, one of them unfortunately was damaged from the rubble falling down the shaft.

"Bingo"

"Lets get to work before the fuzz stumble onto us"

"Right"

Butch puts the briefcase on the floor and opens it. Inside were five portable hard-drives, each a terabyte in size, more than enough to store the data from the servers. Butch and Cassidy connected a hard-drive to each server tower, the remaining two were backup drives in case any of the three being used didn't work. They got two of the towers to begin downloading their data to the portable drives but the third tower wouldn't work.

"Aww crap, this tower is fucked, look" Butch moans again pointing to a screen on the tower that read "Data Corrupt"

"The debris must have damaged its hard-drives, we can't do anything about it, its not our fault but at least we can give the boss the data from these two"

Butch nodded and concentrated on the server closest to him.

After about three hours of downloading the data had been copied off the servers onto to the portable hard drives. Butch lifted a panel on the bottom of the briefcase and pulled out three small rectangle boxes. Each box had a switch and a couple of lights on it. He stuck the boxes to each of the server towers and flicked the switches.

"Ok, these explosives will give us fifteen minutes to get out of here" Butch tells Cassidy as he flicked the last switch.

"Ok good" She replies as she puts the drives into the briefcase and closed it. Picking it up they climbed out of the Server Storage and casually walked past the police, again not attracting attention and back to their helicopter. They quickly got into the air and began to fly back to HQ.

"Hey, lets watch the fireworks"

They both looked out of the window of the cockpit to see the ruined facility suddenly crumble down onto itself, no explosion. "Aww, looks like the explosives were just enough to destroy the server units" Butch moans as he wanted to see a big bang. The purpose for destroying them was so no one else could get the data on the Ion Research.

"It don't matter, job done" Cassidy smiles as she flew the copter back to base.

The next day Butch and Cassidy entered the office of their boss. He had his back to them as he was sat in his large office chair facing the windows looking out at the horizon.

"Did you accomplish you mission?" he asked in his usual tone.

"Partly sir"

"Partly?" he asked as he turned around to face them.

"Yes sir, one of the servers had been damaged from the explosion and its data was corrupted and couldn't be transferred" Cassidy said trying to keep calm.

"I see, but did you get the data from the other two?"

"Yes sir, and here they are" Butch says as he puts the briefcase onto the desk.

"Excellent work, you pulled it off nicely, I knew I could count on you two once more"

"Thank you sir, that means a lot"

"You have earned your right to be on the team again, you may go now"

"Thank you sir" Both of them said bowing their heads to him before leaving feeling happy to be back on the job.

The orange suited man took the briefcase and sat back down into his chair. He reaches down to a large draw in his desk and pulls it out. Inside the draw was a laptop computer which he pulls out and sets it down onto the desk. Lifting the lid and turning it on he plugs in one of the drives to a USB Port. Once everything had loaded he began to look through the stored data.

He could see a good deal of information regarding Ion Energy, how it was created and what was used. Not all the details were there since a third of the data was missing but an unmarked folder caught his attention.

"Hmm, what's this?" He asked himself as he clicked on the folder.

Inside the folder was a single text file named Ion Pichu. The name instantly caught his attention and so he clicked the file and began to read.

(That is it for chapter 6. Sorry, no Lex or Chelsea in this one. I hope you liked it and I would like the readers to please leave a review as I would like to know what you think, thanks for reading)


	8. Helpful Shinx

The Journey of Lex

7. Helpful Shinx

Author note: Translated pokemon speech will be shown in _Italics_.

Lex held onto his trainer's shoulder while she walked down the path towards the small footpath tunnel through MT Cornet to Oreburgh City. It had been a couple of days since the tragedy and Lex has been feeling low ever since. He hasn't felt like doing anything because he felt too upset and the grief of his lose.

Chelsea has never seen him like this before and she has worried about him. She has tried many things to cheer him up but failed and so she has given up for now. Since Lex hasn't felt up to anything she had to rely on her newly caught Shinx and has luckily won several battles and caught a new pokemon, a male Starly.

"We won't make it to the tunnel before dark" Chelsea says as she looks up at the darkening sky.

"We will have to set up camp here for the night Lex"

Lex didn't reply, he just looked down to the floor as she walked with him on her shoulder.

"Oh Lex, I hope you feel better soon" she almost moans.

Chelsea finds a nice spot by a running stream just off the path a bit. She smiles as she looks at the area, seeing the nice lush grass, lovely patches of flowers and some berry bushes. It was a perfect spot to setup camp. Stepping off the trail she walked into the centre of the grassy patch, she knelt down and began to unpack her camping gear. She had a pop-up tent that sprung into form when its locks were released. It popped up in seconds and was large enough to fit two people inside. She crawls inside and unrolls her sleeping bag.

As his trainer unpacked and set up camp he wanders over and climbs onto a tree stump that was about three feet from the tent. Lex sat on the stump and looked up at the sky and noticed as the first stars of the night began to appear. His mind was flooded again by the memories he had of the time he spent at the Ion Research Centre and the woman who handled him. He sighs sadly knowing she was dead along with everyone else at the facility.

"Butch and Cassidy, I want you in my Office, NOW!!" The orange suited man shouts into his intercom that was built into his red oak desk.

Two Team Rocket personnel burst through the door panting heavily and their faces looked as if they have seen a ghost as they looked totally terrified.

The TR boss smirks at their expression, liking the feeling he can give people.

"You do not have anything to worry about, I have another mission for you"

Butch and Cassidy take a seat in front of their boss's desk. They sat down and sat up straight as they listened to what their boss had to tell them.

"The data you recovered for me revealed something interesting. A Pichu was caught in one of the experiments and seemed to be fused with Ion Energy and the result was that the Pichu was capable of producing Ion Energy naturally and so I want you two to go and retrieve it for me"

The two members looked at each other before looking back at their boss. "A Pichu?" They both asked not really seeing the importance.

"Now, go and get that Pichu" the Boss almost shouted.

The two members shook in fear and stood up "Yes Giovanni Sir" they cried out.

Giovanni, now revealed to us by the loose tongue of both Butch and Cassidy, stood up from his desk and rummaged in his pockets until he picked out a small Flash Drive. "Here" he says as he hands it to Cassidy. "This has all the details regarding the Ion Pichu, I suggest you look for it at the Pokemon Mansion as that's where it was reported to have gone, you will get the full details from that drive, now get going"

Butch and Cassidy nod and quickly left the office and went straight to their helicopter and began to fly back to Sinnoh while also reviewing the information supplied to them by their boss. Getting to know how powerful Ion Energy can be and its effects and just what that Pichu was capable of.

It was late at night as Chelsea camped out. She was fast asleep in her sleeping bag. Lex on the other hand was still awake and was still sat on the tree stump with a bowl of Pokechow beside him, left by his trainer but he hasn't touched it. He sighed again looking up at the clear night sky, looking at all the stars that twinkled in the dark sky.

Lex's ears twitch as he heard the sound of a pokeball opening and the sound of the pokemon materialising. He didn't bother to look or anything as he continued to feel sorry for himself.

"_I thought I would find you sulking out here_" came a feminine from behind him.

This time Lex looked behind him to find Shinx standing at the base of the stump "_Oh, its you Shinx_" he says turning to face her.

"_What is wrong with you_?" the female Shinx asks.

"_What do you mean_?"

"_You have been so damn miserable for the last few days, ever since that news report of that large explosion in Eterna Forest_"

Lex looks down again.

"_Want to talk about it Lex_?"

"_I knew somebody there_"

Shinx's eyes widened as she realised why he felt so glum.

"_You_ _can't just feel bad all the time Lex. You have to let it go, move on_"

"_Let it go, you mean forget_?"

"_No, you should never forget. The way you are acting isn't good, you are not doing anything, your refusing to battle, eat, sleep, its not good for you. Chelsea needs you almost as much as me and Starly do. Your unhappiness will make her unhappy too_"

Lex looked down again in thought as he listened to Shinx.

"_You have that person's memories right, everything you had been through with that person right_?"

Lex nodded.

"_That's all you need, everyone looses someone close to them and we grieve over the lose but in the end we have to move on. As long as you still have the memories, that person will always be alive in your mind and heart_"

Lex looked up at Shinx listening closely to what she was saying.

"_I know just as much as anyone who has lost someone they cared about, I had to deal with my father dying when I was just a little cub. I still remember him, that's what you need to do, remember that person and that memory will live on for eternity_"

Lex nods and smiles at Shinx, he took everything she told him to heart. He jumps down from the stump and wraps his arms around her soft furry neck in a friendly hug. She looks at him surprised with a slight blush on her face.

"_Thank you Shinx, thank you ever so much for everything you have said, I'm sorry for how I acted, I held you all back, I'm sorry_" Lex apologises.

She smiles softly "_It's the best I could do to help out my friend_" she tells him as he lets go.

The two turn and head back into the tent. "_Lex, remember this saying_" she takes a deep breath "_United we stand, Divided we fall_"

Lex nods as he understands, while he was feeling bad about himself he was letting his trainer her pokemon down but now he was back to his old self and so he would be working along side his trainer and helping the pokemon in battle. Both Lex and Shinx lay down on their trainer's sleeping bag and curled up ready to sleep.

"_Shinx, thank you_"

"_Its ok Lex, really_" she smiles and hides her blush.

Soon everyone was asleep soundly in the tent.

Butch and Cassidy's chopper lands heavily on the roof of the estate of the Pokemon Mansion. Mr Backlot along with many of his assistants ran out onto the roof as they heard the commotion up there.

"What's going on here?" shouts Mr Backlot.

"We only need information from you" came a voice from inside the flying machine.

A door opens and two people step out. "Ah, Team Rocket" cries Mr Backlot as he remembers the R symbol on their uniforms.

"You have nothing fear Mr Backlot, we need some information and then we will be leaving"

Butch and Cassidy pull out a pokeball each and release their pokemon, a Raticate and a Hitmotop. The two pokemon scare the assistants back leaving Team Rocket alone with Mr Backlot. Once the assistants were gone the two pokemon begin to intimidate Mr Backlot.

"Wh…what do you w…want to kn..know?"

"Tell us what you know about a Pichu that came to you a few years ago"

The pokemon get closer to Mr Backlot who now full of fear begins to tell them everything about the Pichu, that it evolved and was now on a journey. TR smirk and recall their pokemon "Thank you for the information Mr Backlot" Butch says as he and Cassidy climb back into their helicopter and take off to begin their search for the Ion Pikachu.

(that's it for chapter 7, ohh, it looks like Shinx likes Lex, what do you think, please tell me with reviews)


	9. Ion Storm

The Journey of Lex

8. Ion Storm

Authour Note: Translated Pokemon speech will be shown in _Italics_

"So Butch, we are after a Pikachu…" Cassidy sighs "…why does this seem so familiar?"

"But at least this Pikachu has some real importance instead of that other Pikachu that those buffoons are chasing"

Cassidy nods as she begins to stir the aircraft around MT Cornet. As she looks out in front of the aircraft she sees a strange cloud formation.

"What's that?"

Butch looked up from minding his own business to see the cloud formation too.

"Errr?"

Out in front of the helicopter surrounding the peak of MT Cornet was a strange cloud formation. The clouds were coloured orange, totally different than anything that the duo have ever seen before.

"Should we fly around it?"

"We don't have the time Butch"

Butch gripped his seat and fastened his seat belt not liking the look of the sky ahead of them. FLASH! A lightning bolt, and another. It was a lightning storm but not like anything they have ever seen before. The helicopter flew nicely under the storm, everything was going fine until…

"What the hell?"

"What is it?"

"The helicopter its….its losing power"

"WHAT?"

Just like Cassidy said, the helicopter was losing all its power, the rotors began to slow until they were unable to support the helicopter in flight and it began to fall out of the sky. The lights began to flicker and soon everything in the copter went dead.

"Ahhh!!" Team Rocket began to scream as it began to fall out of the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket is falling down again" They screamed as it came crashing down into the forest at the base of MT Cornet. The helicopter lands in a violent crash, destroying it completely and sending Butch and Cassidy into the closest tree with a heavy thud.

"The boss will kills us when he finds out the helicopter is toast"

"Forget that, we just survived a helicopter crash and now we are stuck in a tree" Cassidy shouts at the top of her lungs over the crackle of terrifying thunder. The sound of thunder was different too, it sounded more high pitched and incredibly terrifying.

The sky was littered with flashes of bright yellow lightning, striking the ground in random spots before one strikes the tree with TR in it.

"Argh!!" They scream as they get fired before the lightning bolt explodes sending TR into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again" They scream as they go flying into the sky.

"We haven't even done anything yet and we are already blasting off" Butch cries he flies with his teammate.

Butch and Cassidy shoot up into the sky and disappear in a twinkling light.

The sound of distant thunder could be heard from the tent. Lex woke up with a strange sensation in his cheeks. He gently stands up as not to wake his owner or Shinx from their sleep and quietly begins to walk out of the tent. Shinx opened her eyes as she felt the warmth of Lex leave her.

"_Lex_?" she said to herself as she opens her eyes to see the Pikachu leave the tent. "_Where is he going_?"

Lex stood on the stump again outside the tent, looking up at the cloudy sky above them. A lot of clouds have come in while they slept, not just any clouds either, storm clouds. His cheeks spark with blue sparks, a slight feeling of pain also coming from his cheeks where the sparks popped out.

Shinx looked out of the tent's door flap and saw Lex sat on the stump again. She tilts her head wondering why he was sat outside again in the middle of the night. Curious she stepped outside the tent and began to quietly trot towards him.

"_I heard you open the tent_" Lex says quietly as his sensitive ears pick up the faint sounds of her paws.

She stopped for a moment before jumping onto the stump and sat beside. "_Sorry Lex, I didn't want to disturb you…so, why are you awake in the middle of the night_?" she asks.

He looks up towards some orange coloured clouds as more blue sparks pop from his cheeks. "_Can I tell you a secret, a secret that I don't want Chelsea to know because I don't want her to worry about me_"

Shinx nods as she sees this to be very important and she was interested.

"_When I was just a little Pichu, I was caught in a human experiment, I was fused with something that they called Ion Energy, giving me a new power that is more dangerous than my normal electricity. The stronger my Ion attacks the more unstable they get and so they explode…like at the facility…_"

Shinx listened intently, taking in everything he was saying.

"…_right now, I can feel Ion Energy_" he points up at the sky towards MT Cornet. "_See those orange clouds up there…_" Shinx nods _"…I can feel Ion Energy coming from those clouds. Please Shinx, I wouldn't like our trainer to know about this power, I don't want her to worry about me_"

Shinx nods "_I understand Lex, you have had it rough when you were young and our trainer doesn't need to worry about you, you wouldn't need to worry, I will keep your secret, you can trust me_" she tells him, her voice soft and sweet and very caring. Lex smiles and puts a paw onto her shoulder, her tail begins to wag as she blushes feeling his paw.

"_I'm happy to have a friend like you_" he smiles warmly.

She smiles softly. "_Thank you, I'm happy to be your friend too, c'mon its real late now, we should sleep_"

Lex nods, along with her, he walks back into the tent and to sleep. As he lay he could feel the Ion energy starting to weaken but soon it disappears. He lay awake for a while, thinking of why he could feel the energy in some clouds. As he thought it suddenly hit him, that explosion at the facility, it must of released a large amount of energy into the atmosphere over Sinnoh. The large amount of energy must have bonded with the elements to create an all new weather system. As Lex lay on the sleeping bag of his trainer he decided to name this new weather front, he decided to call it an "Ion Storm".

Lex yawns and closes eyes getting ready to sleep. "_I hope this new weather won't cause trouble_" he thinks to himself in his head before he falling asleep.

(That is it for Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it, please Review)


	10. Iron Will

The Journey of Lex

9. Iron Will

Chelsea huffs and puffs as she was totally exhausted from the trek through the small tunnel leading to Oreburgh City. After she pulled herself out of the tunnel and into the fresh air she finds a flat rock to sit on. She sighs as she sits down onto the rock. Lex patted his trainer on the side of the head with a smile. "Pika pika" he says soothingly to her.

She smiles to her little friend. Lex crawls down her chest to sit in her lap, almost tripping over her bosom in the process. He sits in her lap and she gently rubs the back of his ears. He coos softly as he likes the feeling of his ears being rubbed by his trainer.

"We will take a rest before we push on"

As they rested on the rock they soon began to see a man in his thirties walking towards them. He appeared to be wearing clothing appropriate for hiking but his coat bore the Official Pokemon League logo which was a pokeball. "Hello there" he calls up to them as he sees them.

Chelsea waves to him as he walks up to them.

"Welcome to Oreburgh City new trainer. Do you plan to face the leader of the Oreburgh Gym?"

Chelsea nods "Sure do"

"Splendid, what pokemon do you plan to use?"

"I only have three pokemon so far and I will be using them"

"I see, what do you have?"

"Well there is my Pikachu here, a Shinx and a Starly"

"You don't have a good chance at winning with your current line up" He tells her in a lower tone.

"I don't?" she questions.

"The gym leader uses Rock Type pokemon and so your two electric pokemon are at a big disadvantage and your Starly won't be able to do much damage to the rock pokemon…hmm, does any of your pokemon know Iron Tail?"

"No"

"Ah, well I can help you there then"

"You can, but why are you helping me?"

"Huh? Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jason and I'm a Pokemon League Rep, my job is to help new pokemon trainers as they arrive here in Oreburgh, there is a Rep at each town or city that has a gym"

Chelsea nods as she now understands why Jason is helping her.

"I can help you teach your pokemon the move Iron Tail, with that you would have a chance at the gym"

"That would be great, thank you"

Jason smiles "If you would follow me please, I will lead you to the Pokemon Centre, I guess you and your pokemon could use a rest before we begin training"

Chelsea nods and stands up holding Lex to her chest. He just hung from her arms as he was held to her in like a hug. Jason begins to walk back down the path he used to get to the tunnel and Chelsea followed after him. It took several minutes to get to the Pokemon Centre, it was closer than what Lex and Chelsea thought.

At the counter Nurse Joy stood smiling softly as she sees Chelsea and Jason entre the Pokemon Centre.

"Hello there, welcome to the Oreburgh Pokemon Centre, can I help you?" She says in her usual sweet and caring voice.

Chelsea nods as she hands Lex to her along with her other two pokemon. "Can you heal them please?" she asks softly to the nurse. The nurse nods with a smile and takes the pokemon away to be healed. Chelsea and Jason find a seat near the counter and sit down then began to talk. The subject was about the pokemon move "Iron Tail".

xxxxxxx

Butch and Cassidy made it to Oreburgh, dragging themselves along with long sticks.

"I am so starved" Butch moans as he sees the city.

"How do Jessie and James do it, time and time again after every blast off they've had?" Cassidy whines as her entire body was aching from the fall after they blasted off during the Ion Storm.

The two collapsed on a grassy hill that over looked the Pokemon Centre's battle and training field around the back of the Centre. As they sat there recovering from the long walk from where they landed they watched as they saw two people walk out of the Pokemon Centre and onto the battle field.

They took out a pair of electronic binoculars and began to look at the two people. As they looked at the girl they recognised her as they remembered the description that Mr Backlot had told them when they went to the mansion to get the information they needed.

"Hey Butch, that's the girl"

Butch nods as he zooms onto the girl and also he sees the Pikachu with the unnatural markings. "And that's the Ion Pikachu we are after" he replies, his already gruff voice sounding even gruffer because his throat was so dry.

Removing her binoculars from her eyes Cassidy turns to her teammate. "I don't think we should try to steal that Pikachu today" she tells him.

Removing his binoculars he turns to her. "Why? They are right there"

"I know, but we could use this time now to see what we are up against, according to that document the boss gave us, this Pikachu could unleash a very destructive power"

Butch nods as he understands. "Ok, so right now this is just observation" Cassidy nods and resumes to spy on the group and Butch follows suit. The duo sat on the hill all day long as they spy on their target.

xxxxxxx

Lex was excited to learn a new move as he walked onto the field followed by his trainer and his mentor.

"Ok Pikachu, before you can learn Iron Tail we will need to get you to strengthen your tail muscles, so…" Jason stops and reaches into his baggy pants pocket and picks out a pokeball and releases the pokemon from within. As the light from the released pokemon fades a strong looking Luxio stood. "We are going to perform some tail exercises so follow Luxio's lead Lex" Jason says as he nods to his Luxio who begins to move its tail around in circles. Lex watches to see how the exercise went and then began to follow.

After several hours of training Lex was ready to begin his attempts at Iron Tail. "Ok, now we will try Iron Tail, focus your strength into your tail as you move to attack, now, watch Luxio and watch how it does it" Jason tells Lex. "Luxio, use Iron Tail on that big rock there" he commands his pokemon. The Luxio faces a large towering rock that stood at least six feet tall. It raised its tail up high as it began to glow white and then it jumps, spinning in the air it swung its tail down onto the rock. Half of the rock seemed to just explode as the tail of steel slammed into it, shattering the top half into small chunks.

Both Lex and Chelsea were amazed at the result of Iron Tail. With a move like that Lex would have a good chance at the gym. "Ok Pikachu, your turn" came the voice of Jason. Lex closed his eyes as he focused himself on the target. His tail began to glow white and Lex jumped, twisted his body around and extends his tail out as he swung it around to strike the rock…

(End of chapter 9, Will Lex's Iron Tail work or will it fail?)


	11. Iron Will: Part 2

The Journey of Lex

10. Iron Will: Part 2

"Ok Pikachu, your turn" came the voice of Jason. Lex closed his eyes as he focused himself on the target. His tail began to glow white and Lex jumped, twisted his body around and extends his tail out as he swung it around to strike the rock…

... Lex aimed his tail at the rock but suddenly the white glow from his tail disappeared and his tail just harmlessly bounced off the rock, causing him to fall and land on his head with a bit of a thud.

"Chaa..." He moans as he sits himself up, rubbing at his head where he landed.

"Lex, are you ok?"

Lex nods and stands up.

"Are you ok to give it another go?"

"Pika" he says with a nod and begins to concentrate on his tail again. Once his tail began to glow again he jumped and twisted his body around, swinging his tail around and down. He kept his focus on the rock his tail this time kept glowing and he slammed his tail down on the rock which shattered upon impact.

"Wow, great job Lex" Cried his trainer happily.

Lex lands looking pretty shocked that he managed to pull it off. He turned around to see the rock which was now in bits all over the floor. He blinked a few times before he smiled as he took in what his Iron Tail could do.

"That was good Lex; ok let's keep trying to see if you've mastered it"

Lex nods and goes to repeat the move over and over again on different targets to see if he can do his new move without it failing. It took several attempts but by evening Lex was able to use Iron Tail without it failing.

"You should be able to challenge the gym leader now with your Pikachu's Iron Tail attack" Jason smiles to Chelsea as he shakes her hand. "It was a pleasure to help you and now I must bid your farewell"

She smiles and shakes his hand "Thank you very much for taking the time to help Lex with that move, thank you very much" she smiles as she waves him good bye and she and Lex walked into the Pokemon Centre.

Lex sat on the bed in Chelsea's Guest Room while he gently rubbed at his tail, with all the Iron Tail attacks he did that day it was feeling a little bit sore. He smiled to himself, feeling good with what he managed to do, he felt stronger too and more confident in his abilities.

Chelsea came out of the bathroom in her nightwear. Lex watched her with a smile as she came over to the bed and then sat down on the end. Extending an arm she gently rubbed Lex's head and tickled the backs of his ears.

"You did an excellent job learning Iron Tail, do you think you're up to facing the Gym Leader tomorrow?" she asked her Pikachu.

Lex nods with a smile "Pika pika"

"Great, i'm sure we can win, we have worked hard to get this far and this will be our first gym battle....not only am i excited but i'm also nervous, what about you?"

"Pika"

Lex giggles and nods as he felt the same way.

* * *

Lex was finding it hard to sleep that night. He was worried and nervous about the gym battle but something else was getting at him. Unable to sleep he sat up and looked toward his sleeping trainer who was sound asleep.

"At least she is sleeping peacefully" he said to himself as quietly as he could as not to wake her.

As he sat looking out the window from the bed he could see orange clouds. Narrowing his eyes he jumped up off the bed and onto the windowsill to get a better look and just as he thought, it was the same kind of clouds he saw the other night.

What was getting at him was the fear of accidently using an Ion based move. He looked at the clouds some more before he shook his head and sat down.

"No, I can control it, I must"

Lex looked down to his trainer, he began to feel more determined not to let her down and he began to think of the happiness he would bring her if he won. These new thoughts of what he could bring for his trainer was enough to ease the dark thoughts of his worry and fear of revealing his Ion Energy.

In his new mind set Lex jumped back down onto the bed and curled up into a ball as he got ready to sleep, with one last look at his sleeping trainer's face he smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Well Lex, here we are" Chelsea says to her pokemon as they stood at the doors to the Oreburgh Gym. Lex was sat on his trainer's should, holding onto the side of her head for support. Chelsea pushed open the doors which opened up into a large stone corridor that was lit by torches along the walls. They made their way down the corridor until they reached another set of doors, she pushed them open and they opened up into a large open room that was brightly lit. As their eyes adjusted to the new light they saw they were now standing in a large pokemon battle arena. The area was marked out by white lines and inside those lines the field was very rocky. At either end of the field were two small white line boxes which the trainers stood in as they took part in the battle.

As Chelsea and Lex looked over the arena a man stood up from the other end and made his way into the box on his side. As he looked over the field to the girl and her Pikachu he called out to them.

"Do you wish to challenge me?" he calls over to them.

Chelsea nods. "Yes I do, I plan to earn my Coal Badge today"

The man nods. "I Roark accept this challenge, and who may you be?"

"I am Chelsea Carmine from Hearthome City" She introduces herself.

Chelsea takes her place in her box and Lex jumps down in front of her ready to fight.

A judge walked down the side of the field and stood at the centre line with two flags in his hand, a red one to indicate Roark and a green flag to indicate his challengers.

"There has been a change in my rules, since my Cranidos has evolved into Rampardos we will be having a One on One, is that ok with you?" Roark asks.

Chelsea nods.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle between Roark the Gym Leader and Chelsea Carmine from Hearthome City with no time limit" says the judge.

"Ok, what pokemon do you want to use?" Roark asks.

Chelsea looks down at her Pikachu. "Are you ready Lex?"

Lex nods and gently pushes his shades against his nose to so they gripped tighter on his nose ridge.

Roark smiles as he remembers the last battle where the challenger used a Pikachu.

"Ok, Rampardos you're up" he calls as he throws a pokeball over to the field. The ball bursts open in mid air releasing a bright light which took the form a large dinosaur like pokemon that resembled one of the dome skull dinosaurs.

Lex felt pretty nervous as he saw the size of his opponent and he also felt a little bit afraid.

The judge lifted both flags up and called out "Begin"

Lex wasn't aware the match had started and he stood staring at his towering opponent.

"Rampardos, Zen Headbutt" Roark calls to his pokemon.

The massive pokemon let out a soft roar as it began to charge at Lex with its dome skull glowing a bright blue.

"Lex dodge it!" Calls his trainer but he didn't seem to hear her as he was frozen in fear.

Lex soon snapped out of it and looked up in time to see the massive pokemon on top of him and now bringing its head down to smash him with Zen Headbutt...

(That will do for now, oooh, will Lex escape in time, or will it be all over?, stay tuned for the next chapter)


	12. Rock Hard

The Journey of Lex

Previously...

"Rampardos, Zen Headbutt" Roark calls to his pokemon.

The massive pokemon let out a soft roar as it began to charge at Lex with its dome skull glowing a bright blue.

"Lex dodge it!" Calls his trainer but he didn't seem to hear her as he was frozen in fear.

Lex soon snapped out of it and looked up in time to see the massive pokemon on top of him and now bringing its head down to smash him with Zen Headbutt...

11. Rock Hard

Chelsea screamed out to her pokemon "Lex, Quick Attack, NOW!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in fear of her pokemon being splattered.

Lex blinked a couple of times as his ears stood up straight as he heard his trainer's command. He quickly jumped to his right and began to run at high speed, narrowly avoiding the Zen Headbutt. There was a loud, ground breaking crash from behind him as the large Rampardos slammed its head into the floor. Lex skidded to a stop and looked back to see the pokemon stand back up with a small dirty smear on its dome skull and it appeared to be unfazed. Lex looked on in shock as the dust settled around the feet of the dinosaur like pokemon to reveal a small creator where the Zen Headbutt struck.

"I'm impressed, your Pikachu managed to dodge" Roark smiled.

Chelsea sighed with relief as she saw her Pikachu towards the far right of the battlefield. She looked back towards the gym leader and his pokemon. "What a start of a gym battle" she sighed.

"_Damn, that was close_" Lex sighs as he recovers from his Quick Attack.

Chelsea looks back to her pokemon and sees a rock in front of him.

"Rampardos, Take Down now" Roark commands his pokemon. The large pokemon lets out another roar and begins to charge at Lex again, moving pretty quickly.

"Lex, Quick Attack to that rock then jump off it and use Iron Tail" Chelsea commands as she thought up a plan.

Lex looked in the direction of the rock and realised what his trainer had seen. He quickly began to run at high speed in the form of his Quick Attack towards the rock. He jumps and with the speed and momentum of the Quick Attack against the rock he jumps off the rock back towards the Rampardos. As he flew through the air he concentrated his energy into his oversized tail which soon began glow white. He flipped his body forward, bringing his tail down onto Rampardos's head. His tail came down hard over the dome skull, with the momentum of the Quick Attack the force of the Iron Tail was multiplied tenfold. With a painful cry the Rampardos stumbled and fell and crashed into the rock that Lex jumped from. Lex flipped back over onto his foot paws and lands without harm. He looks back to see the Rampardos lying in a pile of rubble where the rock was. Lex pants softly with amazement as the attack worked, he could feel a slight pain in his tail from how hard the strike was.

"Again, I'm impressed, that was some quick thinking there, but it's not over yet" Roark says smiling as his Rampardos got back up but a mark was left on the blue dome skull, it looked like a diagonal cut. Lex's Iron Tail must have hit with some force.

Lex blinked feeling shocked that it shrugged off the hit. The Rampardos looked at Lex with rage, clearly not happy about the hit to the head. "_He looks pissed_" Lex thought to himself looking up at the towering pokemon.

"Tackle Attack"

The large pokemon roared and began to charge again. Chelsea didn't think and called out "Thunderbolt"

Lex didn't have the time to think of her command either and quickly charged up a strong charge and released his Thunderbolt. His cheeks glowed yellow and two strong zigzagging beams of electricity shot up towards the chest of the large pokemon and connected. The strong electric attack was having little effect but the force of the attack slowed it down.

The Rampardos stopped and put up its arms to block the electric attack. Lex stopped his attack and fell to one knee panting softly as the Thunderbolt drained a lot his energy. He looked up at the pokemon which was now rubbing its chest.

"Finish it with Zen Headbutt" Called Roark

The Rampardos raised its head high as the dome skull began to glow. "_Aww shit_" Lex said to himself as he watched, with no command from his trainer he used Quick Attack to avoid the Zen Headbutt again. He ran directly at the massive pokemon, running between its legs as he did he noticed a possible weak point. As he made it to a safe distance away from the Rampardos he turned to his trainer while pointing to its knees as it was recovering from its miss.

Chelsea followed where her pokemon was pointing, he was pointing to its knees and she got what he was trying to tell her. "Yes, Iron Tail its knees" She commanded feeling a chance to win.

Lex began to run as fast as he could with his tail raised high as he focused his energy into his tail forming his Iron Tail. He jumped and twisted his body around and slammed his tail into its knee as it was turning around. The Rampardos cried out with pain and collapsed and fell onto its side. The knees were a perfect weak point for a large pokemon.

"Rampardos, are you ok?" Roark asks sounding surprised.

His pokemon slowly pulled itself up and stood looking over to Lex. Lex panted softly as he looked at his opponent while also seeing its other knee. "Lex, again" calls his trainer and soon he broke into a run with his tail glowing white again. The Rampardos saw it coming and when Lex jumped it swung its tail around and swatted down, slamming Lex into the ground with a heavy thud. Lex cried out in pain, he left like he was sandwiched between two rock walls. The Rampardos rose its tail and stepped back a few spaces to allow Lex to get back up. Lex lay there for a moment or two before pushing himself up, as he stood he staggered back in a dizzy fashion.

"He must of got hit pretty hard" Chelsea said to herself as she saw her Pikachu's dizzy stagger.

"Lex, are you ok?" she calls to him. He shakes his head and looks back to her and nods. "Ok, let's try a Double Team"

Lex nodded and began to run to his opponent's right before he seemed to multiple into several copies of himself, all running in different directions. Rampardos quickly lost sight of the real Lex and became confused as he couldn't keep track of any of the copies.

"Now, Iron Tail" Called Chelsea.

All of Lex's copies disappeared and before Rampardos knew what hit it an excruciating pain ran up its left leg as Lex landed an Iron Tail to its knee. As Rampardos cried out in pain its knee buckled and it fell back down but again got up but this time very slowly.

Rampardos has lost its speed now with both its legs in pain by the knees, another hit and it will be over. "Zen Headbutt, quick" Roark called. Rampardos went to charge but stopped at the pain shooting up its left leg. Lex saw his change and ran at it with another Iron Tail ready. Again Rampardos saw it coming but it swung its tail around too late and it was hit again in the left knee with the Iron Tail but it still swung its tail down. As Lex was in midair after hitting Rampardos the tail came crashing down and slammed Lex into the arena floor again with a bang.

After Rampardos slammed Lex into the arena floor it took a couple of steps back cringing in pain as it stepped back. Lex shakily stood back up but he was very unsteady on his paws and so he fell down onto all fours. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Rampardos and Lex fell down. Both pokemon unable to continue the battle, Rampardos hit the floor before Lex. The judge waited for a response from either pokemon but as none of them were getting back up he lifted both flags.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this battle is a Draw" he calls.

Roark held up his pokeball for Rampardos and recalled his pokemon. He smiled "You did a good job" he said to it before he put the ball back onto his belt and walked over the arena to Chelsea. She had ran over to Lex and had scooped him up into her arms as Roark made it to her. "I am impressed with your Pikachu's abilities and I did see Lex fall after Rampardos, there for I see you and your Pikachu as the victor of this battle, Congratulations Chelsea Carmine of Hearthome City" he said with a smile.

Chelsea was surprised as she stood up with Lex in her arms. "We won? Oh thank you" she smiled, hardly believing it. Roark extended a fist and opened it to reveal the Coal Badge. "This is your proof of your victory here today, take it" he smiles. Chelsea smiled back as she picked up the small badge "Alright, I got the Coal Badge" she chirped happily.

"Pi Pikachu" Lex said quietly, feeling exhausted from the battle as he lay in his trainer's arms.

After thanking Roark again she left the gym and headed for the Pokemon Centre so Lex could rest peacefully. Later that night Chelsea sat in her guestroom bed with Lex lay beside her. She smiled and petted him softly as he slept. "You did a fantastic job today Lex" she whispered to him. His ears twitched slightly but he didn't respond. She smiled and patted his head again softly before she slid under the covers and closed her eyes to sleep.

Butch had watched Chelsea and Lex return the Pokemon Centre after the Gym Battle.

"Looks like this Pikachu is worth the trouble after all" He said to his companion as he sat down at their camp site.

"That Pikachu won't have fully recovered by tomorrow, as they got to leave the city we will strike" Cassidy said as the teal haired man sat down. Butch nodded as he agreed and yawned. "Let's hope we have better luck than those three losers"

Cassidy and Butch stayed up late that night, plotting their plan to steal Lex from Chelsea.

(That's it for Chapter 11, I hope you like it, please Review and tell me your views.)


	13. Ion Bolt

The Journey of Lex

12. Ion Bolt

Cassidy and Butch had been up all night long at the entrance to the tunnel leading back to Jubilife City as they set up their trap. The one thing the two learned from Jessie and James is that a pitfall trap is a good, effective and easy trap to set and if done correctly there's no getting out on your own. The sun was starting to rise from behind the mountain and bathing the sky with its orange glow.

"I don't know how those two can keep doing this day in, day out" Butch complains as he pulls himself out of the deep pit HE dug.

"Oh stop your complaining Biff" Cassidy sighs while sitting on a rock.

"For the hundredth time is BUTCH" he shrieks.

"I know it is, I'm just joking with you"

Butch sighs and dusts himself off before picking up a wooden grate made out of long thin sticks and places it over the hole then he puts over a thin sheet of fabric over the grate. "At least help me shovel some of this over the hole"

"Alright" Cassidy sighs as she gets up from her rock and picks up a spade and helps Butch cover the hole until it looked impossible to tell there was a hole there. Butch knelt down and leaned over the hole and placed a leaf with its stem in the dirt to mark the hole's location.

"Now if all goes well we should have that Pikachu in our possession when its trainer falls down the trap....That reminds me, do we still have that electric proof sphere?" Cassidy asks as she looks to her partner.

Butch nods "Luckily its one of few items we still got that survived the crash" He says as he finishes off the trap.

"Good, ok you get the device and I will wait here. If that girl comes earlier than expected I will keep the Pikachu busy until you get back"

Butch nods to his partner before picking up the tools and leaves in the direction of the camp. As he walked he thought to himself. "This better work, if it doesn't, we are no better than Jessie and James". At that thought he shudders, he can't stand being at the same level as them.

xxxxx

The first rays of the morning sun poured through the window of the guest room, filling the room with an orange glow. The sun's rays hit Lex which made him toss and turn before he woke up and putting his yellow furred arm up over his eyes to shield them from the sun. He yawns tiredly as he sits up, taking in the morning view out of the window. When his eyes adjusted he removed his arm from his face but suddenly felt a tingling sensation in both his cheeks.

From the mirror on the dressing table his cheeks were flashing blue, not a good sign for an Ion Pokemon. The flashing cheeks soon stopped and they returned to their original red colour. The blue flashing was a warning sign.

The door to the guestroom opened and Chelsea walks into the room, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ah Lex your awake" She smiles as she picks up her Pikachu. "I thought we could make an early start, if we leave now we can get to Jubilife for lunch time".

Lex nods as he climbs up her arm to sit on her shoulder and gently holds her head to keep him supported. He still felt drained from the gym battle but he felt a bit better after his sleep. As they headed out the Pokemon Centre they noticed that there wasn't much activity.

"Looks like we have a clear path"

Chelsea smiles and gently strokes her pokemon's head before she starts to head for the tunnel.

xxxxx

Butch returns carrying what looks like a see-through plastic ball and slung over his shoulder looked like a rocket launcher. "I have bad news" He says as he hands the ball over to Cassidy who then looks it over. "It's been cracked; it won't be able to hold the Pikachu"

"Damn...uhh...what now?"

"Luckily this Net Launcher is still functional but it hasn't been loaded with an electric resistant net"

"Let's hope it does the job"

Butch and Cassidy soon hear footsteps coming from up the path. Both Rockets dived behind a rock on either side of the path as they took cover. Butch quietly moved around the rock out of sight from the path so he could see who was heading for the tunnel. As he watched he saw a teenage girl with a Pikachu on her shoulder. He quickly got back into position and signalled to Cassidy to get ready.

Both Rockets watched as the girl stepped over the trap and it suddenly sagged, making the girl stop.

"Huh" Crack, crack, bang "Waah"

The girl suddenly disappeared down the hole in a matter of seconds but her Pikachu was clinging to the edge. Butch and Cassidy nodded to each other before they stepped out of hiding. Butch knelt down and aimed the Net Launcher; as soon as the Pikachu was on its feet out of the hole he pulled the trigger. With a soft whoosh of noise from the rocket the Pikachu turned in time to see a red rocket suddenly burst apart and a net shoots out of it. The Pikachu had no time to react before he was sneered by the net.

"Yes, we got it" Butch calls as he drops the launcher.

"Hey, who is up there?" Calls the girl.

The two step over to the hole's edge and peer down at the girl who was sat in a pile of debris of sticks and dirt. The two smile at each other. "Looks like our trap actually caught something"

"Too bad it's just a punk kid"

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"We are Team Rocket and we will be taking your Pikachu"

As Butch says that he holds the net over the hole with the Pikachu stuck in the net.

"LEX!!" Chelsea cries. "Let him go"

"I think not, come on Butch lets go"

The two Rockets turn and begin to walk away. "Cassidy, how the hell are we gonna get back to HQ?"

"We will have to call the boss for a pickup..."

"Lex, Thunderbolt" Orders Chelsea as she tries to climb out of the hole.

Butch and Cassidy both freeze and look at the net, it wasn't electric proof. Not wanting to get electrified they drop the net. It lands on the solid floor and unravels; releasing Lex who now full of anger for what TR did to his trainer he quickly began to charge up for a Thunderbolt. As he was charging his energy his cheeks began to flash between red and blue until they stopped flashing and glowed a constant sky blue.

Butch and Cassidy slowly backed away in fear. They knew that the blue glow must be the Ion Energy, the very reason why their boss wants him.

"Pikachuuuuuu" Lex cries as he releases a powerful Ion Bolt, the Ion variant of Thunderbolt. The blue electrical like beam of energy struck the two Rockets. They screamed in pain as it electrified them but when Lex stopped the attack the energy suddenly explodes. Because the area was dry the Ion Energy reacted with the dry dirt and rocks which caused a weak detonation but still enough to send Lex flying backward into the rocks lining both sides of the path.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again" Cry Butch and Cassidy as they were sent soaring into the sky and disappear in a twinkling light.

"What was that?" Chelsea asks herself as she heard and felt the explosion. The blast caused part of the hole to collapse in on itself which gave her enough leverage to pull herself out of the hole. She quickly looked around for her Pikachu and saw him slumped against a rock puffing and panting.

"Oh Lex, you must of been hurt" she says as she gently cradles him in her arms. She quickly broke into a run heading for the tunnel. As she ran she failed to notice the scorch mark left behind from the Ion Bolt attack.

Lex rested in his trainer's arms as she ran through the tunnel. "_I...I used an Ion Attack on them, how could I be so stupid_" He mentally yells at himself. "_I must learn to control this energy better, Mew only knows what I'm capable of_".

(That's it for chp12, i hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading)


	14. Universal Power

The Journey of Lex

13. Universal Power

"Sir, a spike in Ion Energy has been detected" A woman shouts out from a computer terminal.

"What? Impossible the facility was destroyed....Another facility?" A man shouts back with surprise. The man turns to the woman and walks over to her terminal. He was a tall man with blue spiky hair and he wore a black suit that didn't look like anything you would see other men wearing. His suit didn't seem normal but neither did the uniforms and hair styles of the people under his command so in this environment it didn't seem to stand out but if he was surrounded by everyday people he would stick out a mile away.

"Negative sir, Ion spike too small for a generator"

The man puts a hand to his face and began to rub his chin as he thought "Portable device?"

"No sir, the spike was quick, it dissipated almost immediately"

"You and you, go through the Ion Test and Research Facility's logs again, we may have missed something they were working on"

"Yes sir" two random members call out as they quickly got to work.

"Where was the spike?"

"It originated on the Oreburgh side of Route 208"

"Can you find it again?"

"Negative sir, the energy signature isn't present"

"Hmm..." The man stands up and heads to a desk littered with files and papers. Flipping a couple of files and papers aside he finds a walkie-talkie. Picking it up he holds the transmit button and speaks.

"Commander Saturn" He calls into it and then lets go of the button to allow it to receive.

"Yes Cyrus sir"

"I have a job for you" Cyrus says as he walks over to the terminals with the two members looking through the Ion data.

"Yes sir, I'm ready and waiting"

"Good, we detected an Ion spike on the Oreburgh side of Route 208, I want you to go and investigate it"

"Yes sir, right away" With that Cyrus put the device down as he scanned the data looking for anything to explain the Ion spike.

xxxx

A grey coloured helicopter flew close to Route 208. A few people saw the grey helicopter start to descend behind some large rocks, as it was getting lower and lower some people could see a yellow G on the side of the helicopter. Realising what the G stood for the people quickly moved to get away from them. The helicopter touched down behind some rock cover out of sight of prying eyes.

A sliding door to the midsection of the helicopter slid open and a man dressed in white boots, black trousers and a white and black top with a G in the centre jumps out from his seat in the helicopter. As he stood his blue eyes scanned the area while the wind caused by the slowing rotor blades ruffled up his straight short blue hair that was fashioned into points that stuck up on either side of his head giving a horned like impression.

He was quickly followed by three other people, two women and a man, all dressed in a similar fashion and also had similar hair styles. They all moved out from behind the rocks and into the path that is Route 208.

"Ok, spread out and search for anything out of the ordinary" Commands the man with the horned like hair.

"Yes Commander Saturn"

All three of the others spread out to search the area. Commander Saturn saw something toward the entrance of the tunnel. As he got closer he could see what remained of a pitfall trap. He reached down to his belt and picked up his radio before it suddenly came to life, receiving a call.

"Commander Saturn here"

"Commander, have you reached your destination?" Asks Cyrus.

"Yes sir"

"Good, we have just found something we over looked, I am sending it to you handheld computer"

"Thank you sir, Saturn Out"

He placed his radio back onto his belt and then took his handheld computer. Upon turning it on he was immediately informed that he had received data from Cyrus. He accessed the document that had been sent and raised a brow.

"Ion Pichu?" he spoke out loud.

While he was reading up on the data the other members returned.

"Sir, we found remnants of a net firing rocket launcher with the trademark pink R of Team Rocket"

Saturn nodded and stepped closer to the large hole in the path. "This must have been an attempt to capture this pokemon"

"Sir?"

"Hmm? Oh right... It appears the people of the Ion Facility we had been spying on stumbled onto a Pichu in their test site which has been fused with Ion Energy and now can naturally produce it" He tells them as he read up on the data in front of him.

His radio started to vibrate as it was receiving another call.

"Saturn here" he answered.

"I think this pokemon might be the one I'm looking for, the one that can give us the energy to begin my new world. Capture it"

"Yes sir, we might have trouble, it appears Team Rocket is aware of this too, we have found remnants of Team Rocket equipment here, it looks like they tried to capture it already but from the looks of things...they failed."

"Hmm, this could be problematic; it's your top priority to capture this pokemon at all cost. I will have my scientist find ways to Ion-Proof equipment to make it easier for you."

"Yes sir, Understood, I will update as soon as possible"

"Good, capturing this pokemon will greatly increase Team Galactic's authority over space and time"

Commander Saturn nodded before Cyrus ended the communication between them.

"A Pichu...We have been tasked to capture a Pichu..."

He soon noticed the date in the documents he had on his handheld. "These are dated from five years ago, by this time the Pichu could be a Pikachu or even a Raichu...This isn't going to be easy"

Commander Saturn motioned to his men to head back to the helicopter as he turned around to head to it himself. As he walked he wondered if the same Team Rocket trio he had worked with and used were the ones after this pokemon or was it another team. It still meant that he had to work hard to acquire this pokemon as the longer he takes on this, the bigger the risk of the pokemon being captured by Team Rocket.

They board the helicopter which soon lifts off and flies back towards the Team Galactic HQ in Veilstone City.

xxxx

Cyrus sat in his chair with the data printed out and on his desk. He was in deep thought, trying to figure out how Team Rocket already knew of this pokemon and also wondering how much more they knew. He was unaware that the Ion Test and Research Facility had been planned and built for Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni.

"I can't let Team Rocket steal this pokemon from me; its power is what I'm looking for to create my new world. I must have it, no matter what" Cyrus says to himself in his head. He had been observing the Ion facility for many years, its construction and operation were not missed by Team Galactic and curious to know what Ion Energy was he made sure one of his agents got a job there and so as time progressed this agent was able to steal data for him. He also feels like he has to capture this pokemon now as his agent was one of the many victims of the facility when it was destroyed by the very energy they were trying to stabilize for the good of the people of Sinnoh.

xxxx

Lex woke up in a Pokemon Centre guestroom. He felt fully charged and relaxed, fully healed. He jumped off the soft bed and up onto the windowsill and looked out of the window. He looked around and was unable to recognise where he was. Outside the Pokemon Centre's perimeter wooden fence were large fields of beautiful flowers.

"Pikachu pi?" He asked himself as he looked around.

He heard the door open behind him so he turned to see who it was and smiled when he saw his trainer walk into the room. She had changed her clothing a bit, she still wore her pump shoes, tights and skirt but now she wore a Pikachu sleeveless tank top. The tank top was all yellow apart from two brown stripes at the back and a face of a Pikachu on the front.

"Look who's awake, I never realised you were such a heavy sleeper" she giggles in a happy tone to see him awake.

"Pika?"

"Hehe, you had been asleep for two days" she tells him as she walks over to the windowsill.

"Pika pika?" he cried sounding shocked.

"Yea, you must have really over done it back on Route 208, the Nurse of Jubilife City said that sleep would be the best cure and so I carried you..." she stopped and smiled as she gently petted him on the head. "...I had to make some room in my backpack so you could sleep soundly while I battled other trainers and all" she tells him still stroking him.

"Piiii..." He coos softly liking the attention.

"Our next gym is in Eterna City and from here in Floraroma Town we will have to go through Eterna Forest" She told him, and just as she thought, Lex's expression completed darkened as memories of what happened in there came flooding back.

"I'm sorry Lex, but from here it's the only way to get to Eterna"

Lex simply sat down with his head hung low. Chelsea stroked him to comfort him. In the end, Lex knew he would have to face it sooner or later so he soon pushed his grim feelings aside to grin and bear it but he wasn't looking forward to a trip through the woods.

(How will Lex deal with all the memories and his feelings?, find out next time)


	15. Home

The Journey of Lex

**14. Home**

Author Notes: Translated Pokémon speech will be in _italics_.

Chelsea and Lex stood at the entrance to Eterna Forest after a long trek from Floraroma Town. The long hike up the hill to Eterna Forest was tiring but an old woman offered them a rest in her cabin which was on the hill. Chelsea looked down to her feet where her Pikachu was stood, staring down the path leading deeper into the forest.

"Are you ok Lex?"

The Pikachu looked up and gave her a nod. He knew he would have to face up to his past eventually so he put on a brave face. After she made absolutely sure he was ok they ventured forward, entering the thick forest. They were nearly blown away by the change in atmosphere. Upon entering the forest they were hit by the smells of the trees and undergrowth and the sounds, the sounds of many different kinds of pokemon.

The two remained motionless for a minute or two before they recovered from the change of environment and continued on their journey. Both of them were constantly looking around while keeping to the path. Lex may have been born in the forest but he didn't lead much of his life in the forest so he felt like this was all new to him.

As they continued down the dirt path through the forest they came to a fork in the pathway. One path looked as well worn down as the path they have been walking on and the other looked mostly over grown, like it hasn't been used for months. Lex looked down the overgrown path. His eyes wide open as he scanned the pathway. He could feel the same sensation he felt in his cheeks during the Ion Storm down the path, which means down that path is what remains of the Ion Facility.

Lex jumped down from his trainer's shoulder and began to run as fast as he could down the old path.

"Lex, come back" Chelsea cries out to him as she turns to see him run. She started to run too, chasing after him but because he was smaller and a lot faster than her, she lost sight of him quickly. She stopped hoofing and panting now lost in the forest. After getting her breath back she continued to walk down the old path in the same direction to which Lex ran.

"Why did you run?" she asked herself as she walked.

Lex continued down the path until he came to a big open clearing. He stopped, stunned at what he could see. The trees and plants around the perimeter were bare of branches and leaves and some where even bent or blown over. As he walked out from the tree cover he looked out into the clearing, he could see a chain link fence, in parts the fence appeared damaged and blown down. He continued to walk around the fence and found an open gate with a partially burnt sign hanging from the fence. It read "Ion Test and Research Facility".

"_I'm Home_" He said to himself walking through the gate and into what remained of the facility. He couldn't see anything that resembled the building and its equipment. All he could see were several support struts towards the middle of the clearing where the main building was. There is a large pile of rubble towards the rear of the facility where the living and research quarters once were. The main building was mainly the storage and testing areas.

"_I can't believe the energy I have in my cheeks did this_"

As he walked towards the support struts he noticed that one strut stood taller than the others. He looked up at the strut and saw that there were still portions of the walls and floor still connected to it. Most of the main portion of the facility were three stories tall. Lex saw that there was a straight edge up a portion of wall with a rough top on the middle floor of the strut. He could also see what remained of a door frame on that portion and on the wall between the frame and the corner he could see a small damaged fire alarm box with its glass plate broke from the explosion. Lex quickly climbed the strut, using broken pipes and cords to get over the damaged floor section. After sitting on the floor section, making sure it was stable, he looked up at the wall section and at the fire alarm and he could of sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. He recognised the alarm box, he was sat in what remained of the storage room he was kept in after his accident.

xxxxx

The grass at the edge of the clearing shook slightly before something jumped out and into the clearing. It looked around before spotting the yellow mouse pokemon sat in one of the tall pieces of metal sticking out of the ground. It bounced towards the pikachu, passing through a hole in the fence.

"_Hey, get down from there, it's not safe_" It shouted up to the Pikachu in a feminine voice.

The pikachu looked down to see the pokemon that had called up to him. He saw that a Buneary stood close to the base of the strut. She had brown fur but with pink coloured fluff around her waist and on the tips of her ears and she had pink fur on her hind paws.

"_Please get down from there_" she called up to him again.

He stood up and walked over to the edge of the floor, he was about to say something when he felt the edge begin to crumble under his weight. He grabbed at a cable that was handing from what remained of the ceiling before the floor gave way. It crumbled away and the Buneary bounced back to avoid being hit by the falling pieces. The Pikachu began to climb down the cable; luckily it was long enough to reach the floor. He quickly made it to the floor and he then stepped back from the strut.

"_Are you crazy, you could of seriously hurt yourself"_

He turns around to see the Buneary bounce over to him. She looked pretty cute but she also looked worried.

"_What were you doing up there?"_

"_Just reminiscing_" He replies as he looks back towards the strut.

"_Couldn't you do that on the ground?"_

"_I had to get a better look at something"_

She sighs softly, mostly in relief. "_What are you doing out here? I haven't seen Pikachu in this forest for years"_

"_I am here with my trainer, she was right behind me" _He replies looking around.

"_You're a tame pokemon?"_

_  
_He nods in reply. He looks at her for a moment before speaking again. "_What are you doing out here on your own?"_

She blinked and looked down. "_I'm an outcast; I'm not wanted because I'm different"_

"_Different, In what way?"_

"_Look at me, normal Buneary are not this colour"_

"_It makes you look more unique"_

Buneary looked at him and blinked, she had never heard anyone say anything like that to her or to sound so calm and nice about her appearance. He walked towards her with his arm extended out to her, the same fashion of a handshake she has witnessed around this area in the past. She took his paw and shook which did surprise the Pikachu a bit.

"_Nice to meet you, my name is Lex"_

She smiled warmly to him. "_I'm Buneary"_

There was a loud crack and the sound of groaning metal coming from the strut that Lex had got down from. The two of them looked at the strut to see it leaning over to one side and as they watched it was still moving. The section of floor that collapsed must have kept the strut stable and without the weight of the floor the strut was now out of balance and so it was falling over. There was another loud crack but this time it was the sound of breaking metal and the strut suddenly fell over, slamming into another strut which also broke and fell. A domino effect was triggered and about six struts fell over.

After getting over the shock of the struts falling over Buneary looked at Lex, she looked at him with curious eyes. "_Please, tell me what it's like to be a tame pokemon" _She asked softly. Lex nodded and began to tell her of his life since he lived at the facility.

xxxxx

Chelsea heard the crashing of metal on metal to her right. She quickly broke into a run in the direction of the sound. She ran through the brush, ripping her tights in places up and down her legs as they caught on some branches or thorn bushes. "Lex, I hope you're ok" She mentally says as she ran. Within a few minutes she came out of the brush and into a large open clearing. As she looked around she saw the remains of what was a building and its perimeter fence and standing in an area with several metal posts, some standing and some lying on the ground, were two pokemon. She sighed with relief as she saw that her Pikachu was ok.

"LEX" she cried as she ran over to two pokemon. "I've been so worried about you"

Lex smiled up to his trainer while the other pokemon stood motionless. "_Don't be afraid, she won't hurt you_" He gently told the Buneary. Chelsea knelt down in front of the pokemon and gently extended her hands to stroke at both. Lex smiled as his trainer gently stroked him. Buneary backed away a bit, nervous around this human girl.

"_It's alright, she won't hurt you"_ Lex told her softly.

Buneary slowly hopped back over to Lex and allows Chelsea to gently stroke her head. She gently smiled and cooed at the feeling it gave her. "Looks like you made a friend today Lex" Chelsea giggled softly. Lex nodded in agreement. After giving both pokemon another soft stroke she gently pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Buneary.

"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur" Spoke the female electronic voice of the Pokedex. The different colouration indicates this Buneary is a Shiny Pokemon"

"Wow, so you are a Buneary" Chelsea smiles. "Would you like to come with us?"

Buneary looked at Lex for a translation.

"_She wants to know if you want to come with us"_

Buneary smiled "_I'd love to but I want to battle to show my worth" _She replied.

Lex explained the best he could to his trainer but she got the idea when Buneary got into a battle stance. Chelsea stood up and stepped back a bit. Lex walked over and stood by his trainer's side while she unclipped a pokeball from her belt.

"Go Starly" She called as she threw the ball. It split open and in a flash of white light a black and white bird pokemon materialised flapping its wings to keep itself airborne. Buneary began to bounce towards the bird at high speed in a Quick Attack. Starly didn't have much time to react before he was hit head on. The collision sent him down to the floor in a heap.

"Wow, that was a strong hit, Are you ok Starly?"

The bird pokemon shakily got back up. "Ok, Wing Attack" called his trainer. He quickly got back up into the air and swooped down at Buneary who bucked to avoid the hit. Starly quickly climbed again to get some height before attempting his Wing Attack again. This time he struck Buneary in the back, knocking her face first into the floor. Buneary let out a cry of pain when she was hit but she pulled herself back up. She unravelled both her ears and held the tips apart. Soon a dark ball of energy began to form with a purple aura surrounding it.

Chelsea pointed her Pokedex at the Buneary again to get a reading of the attack she was generating.

"Shadow Ball, strong ghost type attack"

"Quick Starly, use Quick Attack"

Starly nodded and swooped back down, tucking in his wings to become more streamline. Buneary threw her ears forward, sending the Shadow Ball up towards Starly. He was moving too fast to avoid the attack so he hit it dead on but he blasted through it. Ghost type moves don't work against normal types like Starly. He continued his Quick Attack and slammed into Buneary at full force. Buneary was knocked down onto her back as Starly flew back up and towards his trainer. Buneary panted heavily and struggled to push herself back up but as soon as she stood up, she collapsed back down.

Chelsea fiddled about in her skirt pocket for a pokeball. When she found one she pulled it out, it was a complete white pokeball known as a Premier Ball. Not wanting to waste anymore time she threw the ball at the Buneary who in a flash of crimson light disappeared into the ball. The ball fell to the floor and it began to rattle and shake. It shook several times before it finally chimed and stopped moving.

"Alright we caught a Buneary" Chelsea cried in happiness while Lex and Starly smiled softly.

She knelt down and picked up the Premier Ball with the newly caught Buneary inside it. "Welcome to the team" she said softly to the ball before minimizing it and attaching it to an empty slot onto her belt. She stoop up again and then recalled Starly back into his ball before thanking him and reattaching it to her belt.

Lex climbed up his trainer and sat on her shoulder where she gently then stroked his chest fur. "You had me worried when you bolted like that earlier" she said but not in an angry tone.

"Pi pika"

"It's ok..." she stopped as she looked around at the wreckage around them. "Was this it, was this where you came from?" She asked.

Lex sighed and nodded.

"Let's get out of here then"

Lex nodded and Chelsea began to head in the direction of the path again. As she came to the fence she saw a sign hanging from the fence. She held the sign straight and read what it said.

"Ion Test and Research Facility"

Lex's ears wilted as he worried that she might have worked it out now.

"Were you a test subject here?"

"Pika pi" (_Sort of_)

"This Ion thing, you can generate it too?"

Lex's head dropped, she figured it out. He nodded to her feeling more worried now.

"No wonder that news report hit you so hard...don't worry Lex, we can work something out"

Lex was surprised that she didn't seem angry that he had kept his past to her secret but now he felt more confident about his energy with her as like she said, they could work to better it.

"C'mon Lex, let's get out of here"

With a smile he nods and the two of them leave the site. Lex looked over his shoulder back to the remains of the facility and spoke in his mind. "I can finally put this place to bed". Lex may now feel happier that his trainer now knows of his energy so they can both work to hopefully stabilise it but there are still the dangers of Team Rocket who want him for his energy and also Team Galactic who also want him for it.

As the sun was starting to set over the forest Chelsea and Lex had made it back onto the trail leading to Eterna City but it would become too dark soon for them to continue. She decided to stop and set up camp before it got too dark and so she and Lex looked for a suitable area. It took several minutes in the darkening forest but they soon found a decent area but it already had a tent setup in it. Too dark now to find another spot they enter the camp site.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

(That's it for chp14, Lex no longer has to worry about his energy with his trainer which should help him abit. Who could they have stumbled onto, find out in the next instalment)


	16. Reunion

The Journey of Lex

Butch and Cassidy weakly hobbled along after their recent defeat at the paws of the Ion Pikachu. They were at the disadvantage as they had nothing electric or ion proof. Their attempt was almost successful, if it wasn't for the lack of protection. They collapse back to back against a tree after their legs gave up on them, they just sat breathing heavily, feeling exhausted from the Ion strike and their long trek.

"Oh god I'm exhausted" Butch whines, his voice even rougher than usual.

"I feel like those three losers right now" Spoke Cassidy.

"We need to contact the boss, ask him for help..."

"...and tell him you crashed his helicopter"

Cassidy slapped Butch across the face a paper fan. "I DIDN'T CRASH IT NUMBNUTS" she scolds holding the fan tightly in her hand.

"Ok, ok, it was the weather"

They both sat in silence for a moment before Butch spoke up again. "Err, where is the Sinnoh branch?" he asks with both hands in a pocket as he was trying to see if he had a map on him.

"Good question..." Cassidy replies as she too was looking in her pockets until she pulled out a communicator "Ah great, thought I lost this when we blasted off".

-----

Giovanna, again sat with his back to his desk soon heard the familiar beeping of an incoming call on his desk's video phone. He sighs while he stroked the head fur of his prized Persian. "I can't get a moments peace around here" He moans as he turns around to face his desk. He looked at the screen to see who the call was coming from and his brow rose when it displayed Cassidy.

"I hope they have some good news" He says as he presses the button to accept the call.

"Good afternoon sir, how are you today?" Cassidy said in a very nervous, somewhat scared voice.

"What have you got to report?"

"Err, umm, nothing sir"

"Nothing, why the hell did you call me then" he almost shouted.

"Sir, we lost all out equipment, everything"

"Everything?"

"Err, yea, everything"

"Do you know how much those helicopters cost?" He shouts.

"Sorry sir, we were in a storm and it fell out of the sky, it's because of the crash that we lost everything"

"Those helicopters were designed to be storm resistant, how the hell could it just fall out of the sky?"

"Maybe because it lost power" Butch said quietly, mainly to himself but Giovanni heard it.

He went quiet for a moment, wondering what could have caused it to lose its power but he wasn't going to think about that now, that's something for his scientists to figure out.

"Ok you two, the Sinnoh branch is located behind the Wind Generator Plant near Floraroma Town. You will be reequipped there and given better details regarding the Ion Pikachu. I'm sure once you get sorted out you can handle the job"

Both Rockets nod to their boss before he cuts the communication and sits back in his chair, still wondering why such an advanced helicopter would lose power during a storm.

Butch and Cassidy pulled themselves up from the floor and shakily began to drag themselves towards the Sinnoh Rocket Branch. Luckily for them when they blasted off they flew in the direction of Floraroma Town and crashed down in the trail leading towards Eterna Forest.

-----

Chelsea and Lex looked around the camp site looking for whoever was here but it seemed empty. There was a small fire burning just outside the tent and the fire was surrounded by small rocks to keep the fire within the stones. Lex jumps down from his trainer's shoulder and starts looking around at the camp equipment while Chelsea looked around at the surrounding trees, trying to see if she could see who the tent belongs to.

Lex found a small cleaning cloth for something and so he sat down close the fire and began to clean his shades. He could see his reflection in the lenses of the shades and he could see the fire reflecting from his unusual sky blue eyes, another reason why he wears these shades.

Chelsea heard a twig snap behind her and when she turned around someone was stood inches from her. Seeing this person so close made her jump back with a little yelp. "Jeeze, don't sneak up on people like that, damn" she whines as she takes some deep breaths. Lex had quickly put his shades back on and ran over to his trainer to see another person there too.

"Carmine?"

The figure said tilting its head a bit and steps closer, getting out of the forest and into the campsite.

Lex looks up at Chelsea, seeing her eyes widen, a smile appear and a surprised look appear on her face. Lex climbs up his trainer's cloths, tearing her tights more in the process, and sits on her shoulder to get a better view.

"Oh my god, Donna, is that you?" Chelsea asks, seeming to recognise this person.

The person who was now stood in the clearing is a girl roughly the same age as Chelsea. She stood a few inches taller, long straight black hair that went at least half way down her back, she had soft hazel eyes, her face was nicely shaped for a girl her age and had a chubby body tone so she looked a bit big compared with Chelsea.

The girl wore white and blue trainers which looked a tad dirty, blue jeans with the bottom of the legs scuffed and torn as they were a bit long for her legs, a trainer's belt with four pokeballs firmly attached, a white sleeveless t-shirt and a blue denim jacket which has had its sleeves removed as the arm holes had torn threads all around them.

The two girls stepped close to each other and then gave each other a friendly hug, nearly making Lex fall off Chelsea's shoulder.

"It's been a while" Said the girl now known as Donna.

"Six years is a long time" Chelsea agrees.

"So Carmine, you managed to start you journey now?"

"Even after six years you still call me Carmine, how many times have I told you to call me Chels or Chelsea?"

"Heh, Carmine sounds better"

Chelsea lets out a quiet murmur before speaking again "Yea, I finally got to start my journey a few weeks ago, we are currently on our way to Eterna for my second badge"

"Wow me too"

"Your challenging Gardenia?"

"Yea, well I have been, she beat me three times now"

"Three times, what Pokemon you been using?"

"It's hard when you're a Water Pokermon trainer"

"Oh"

Donna looked up at the sky, seeing that it's become pretty dark now.

"Set up your tent here, there's enough space"

"Thank's Don"

Chelsea and Donna walked back towards the fire, Donna sitting down on a log while Chelsea knelt down and unpacked her pop-up tent from out of her backpack. At first it looked like a flat disk until she unclipped its catch and then within seconds it popped up into a dome like tent.

Lex jumped inside curious about it as he started to walk around its six foot base. Chelsea reached in and picked him up and set him down on the log next to Donna. "I still need to put the sleeping bag in"

"Pika"

Donna smiled and gently began to pet him, stroking his long head hair and scratching behind his ears making him coo softly. "I remember back in school when you kept telling me you'd start your journey with a Pikachu" She giggled as she petted him.

"Yep, and I did too" Chelsea replies as she fiddles about with her sleeping bag inside the tent.

Donna had never seen a Pikachu like him before but she had seen other pokemon that were different to each other at times on her journeys. After about ten minutes of messing around Chelsea was finished and sat on the log next to Donna as Lex climbed into her lap.

"You have a nice Pikachu and those sun glasses suit him"

"Thank you, I bet you have some cool water pokemon"

Donna nods "Yea but most of them are with Professor Oak in Kanto, I started a fresh when I moved to another region to take part in their Pokemon Gym Challenges so right now I've got about four pokemon on me"

Chelsea nods as she understands. "How far did you get in the leagues you took part in?"

"Umm let's see now... Kanto I lost my qualifier match, I was a bit too confident, Umm... Johto I was in the top 16 and in Hoenn I made it to the top 8"

"Wow nice, so what badges do you have from here?"

"Just the Coal Badge, I earned that like a month ago but I've been trying to find more water pokemon so that's why I'm still challenging Gardenia for her badge"

"What Pokemon do you have on you?"

"Piplup, Bruizel, Eevee and Magikarp"

"Not bad, I have Lex here, my Pikachu, a Starly, Buneary and a Shinx"

"Nice line up"

For the rest of the night Chlesea and Donna were talking about old times, like from when they were in school together and what they've done since they been apart and all. As it was getting darker the two retreated into their tents but continued to talk. Lex on the other hand decided to have a little walk to get away from the girly chatter. As he walked he felt a sudden pain in both his cheeks and then the dark forest around him started to flash with blue light which was coming from his cheeks. He closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths but it did nothing.

He began to panic, thinking his Ion energy was going to release itself but then his ears twitched and then he could feel same sensation like when he felt the Ion Storm. He looked in the direction of MT Cornet where the energy seemed to be coming from.

"_I can't see the storm...It must have gathered a lot of energy for me to sense it way out here"_

Lex stares in the direction of the large Ion build up, hoping that this storm will stay above the mountain.

-----

A strong northerly wind blows through central parts of Sinnoh, blowing through the mountains and catching the Ion particles in the clouds atop MT Cornet and blowing them north, sending them towards Eterna. A storm, stronger than any other will hit Eterna within days.

(Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I hope you like it. It seems Chelsea as met up with an old friend and the weather forecast for Eterna looks grim)


	17. Eterna Storm

The Journey of Lex

16. Eterna Storm

"Sir, that storm hasn't dissipated or changed course"

"Hmm, how long before it reaches Eterna City?" Cyrus asks as he stands behind on of his underlings so he can see the weather read outs on the approaching Ion Storm.

"With temperature and wind speeds, the storm will be upon us in 6 to 8 hours"

"Hmm, can you judge the size of the storm?"

"A lot of Ion particles were picked up by the winds over Mt Coronet, the storm will cover a third of the City on its present course"

"I won't want to risk the lives of our team mates so I want this building evacuating and I want everyone to go to our Veil Stone base" Cyrus brings a hand to his chin and rubs it gently. "I would like the base to be evacuated within 6 hours, people leaving at different times to not draw any attention to our movements"

"Yes sir"

Cyrus quietly walked away from the weather computer and walked back to his office. Sitting at his desk he decides to review the data on Ion Energy which were stolen by one of his agents from the Ion Test and Research Facility. "I wonder just what you can do for us" He says to himself as he looks over the data regarding the Ion Pichu.

xxxxx

Lex rubbed his sensitive cheeks as he trailed behind his trainer as they walked down the street towards Eterna's Pokemon Centre. Chelsea looks behind her as she feels her pokemon isn't beside her. She stops and kneels down as he catches up to her.

"Are you ok?" She asks him feeling concerned.

Lex nods softly to her just as a spark shoots out from his cheek. She frowns slightly and picks him up. "I think we should get Nurse Joy to check you over". As Chelsea starts walking again, Lex crawls up her arm to sit on her shoulder and supports himself by holding onto the side of her head.

"_I can feel one heck of strong Ion signature somewhere, its making my cheeks hurt like smeg_" Lex thinks to himself, feeling concerned himself as this is the largest Ion signature he has ever felt.

Around noon Chelsea and Lex made it to the Pokemon Centre after being turned around a few times and nearly getting lost. Luckily for them no one was queuing to have their pokemon checked on by Nurse Joy as they walked in. "Hello there, may I help you?" Asks Nurse Joy as they make it to the front desk.

"Hiya, umm yeah, my Pikachu seems to have a problem with his cheeks" Chelsea says as she puts him down onto the desk in front of Nurse Joy. Lex looks up at the nurse looking a bit nervous. Nurse Joy leans down slightly so she could get a good look at him, she gently feels at his cheeks to feel his electric sacks. She gently presses over them to feel for anything abnormal but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "They seem fine to me" She tells Chelsea as she stands back up straight.

Lex lets out a sigh of relief since Nurse Joy couldn't detect anything different about him. Chelsea puts down her pokeballs on desk "Could you heal my pokemon please" She asks gently. Nurse Joy nods with a smile and picks up the pokeballs. "Those shades suit him" she smiles as she walks off to heal Chelsea's pokemon. Lex smiles and reaches up to adjust his shades.

xxxxx

4 Hours to Ion Storm.

Team Galactic evacuated everyone from their Eterna building with some hours to spare. Dark storm clouds could be seen over the horizon and behind them, the tell tail orange clouds of an Ion Storm. The storm's influence was starting to be felt all around southern Eterna City, people's mobile phones were loosing connection, satellite TV was loosing signal, land lines were filling with static, helicopter and plane instruments were starting to malfunction. As the storm draws closer these effects worsen and Team Galactic didn't want to be around when the storm was over them.

"Is that the last person?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, let's get out of here"

A Team Galactic helicopter lifted off from the top of the building with the last of TG members, including Cyrus along with all the data from the building. As the helicopter rose into the air the machine's instruments were starting to give miss readings and every so often some would fail and then reactivate.

"I'd hate to be flying anywhere near this storm" Said the Pilot as he piloted the helicopter eastward Veilstone.

3 Hour to Ion Storm.

"I'm afraid our battle will have to be a one on one, my others are at the Pokemon Centre" Gardenia says as she stands in her spot on the battlefield that looked more like a garden than a pokemon battle ground.

"Sure, that's ok with me" Chelsea replies.

Gardenia throws a pokeball up into the air which pops open and in a flash of white light, releases the pokemon inside. As the pokemon materialised it looked like a walking flower, it looked to be holding two bouquets of flowers in each hand.

Chelsea takes out her Pokedex and points it at the pokemon. "Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon. Roserade is a grass and poison type pokemon" Explains the electronic voice of the small handheld machine.

Chelsea looks to Lex "want to battle buddy?" She asks. Lex nods and jumps out onto the field in front of her and gets on all fours as he assumes a battle stance. Gardenia put her hands together as she looks at Lex and seems to do a girly squeal.

"Ohhh that's a cute Pikachu"

Lex and Chelsea sweat drop at the unexpected reaction from the gym leader. Gardenia collects herself and stands ready "Since you're the challenger I will give you the first move" She tells Chelsea. Chelsea nods and points out to the Roserade.

"Quick Attack"

Lex pushed off with his hind legs and began to sprint towards the pokemon at high speed. Gardenia smiled "That's a fast one, Dodge it Roserade". The Roserade quickly jumped to its right in time to avoid Lex's Quick Attack. "Now, use Poison Sting". Roserade threw its arms forward with its bouquet like hands aimed at Lex as he skids to a stop, Roserade's bouquet like hands glow purple and start to fire many glowing purple needles at the Pikachu. Lex turns around to face the Roserade and he is struck by the needles, each one exploding on impact, releasing its poisonous gas. Luckily it failed to poison Lex.

Lex shook off the poison sting despite suffering minimum damage. "Thunderbolt" Chelsea calls and Lex starts to charge up his power. Even though he is focused, his Ion Energy floods into his cheeks, making the red colour turn to a glowing blue and once he was charged he released an Ion Bolt at Roserade. Roserade is hit by the amplified attack, being cooked with twice the power of a Thunderbolt and being hurt to a degree that a fire attack would do. Thankfully due to the damper conditions of the grass type battlefield the Ion Bolt didn't react like in Oreburgh.

"Roserade" Gardenia calls out in surprise and shock she helplessly watches her pokemon get fried and cry out in great pain. Lex stops the attack, his cheeks now empty of Ion Energy return to being red. He blinks a couple of times as he watches Roserade fall down unconscious. "_OH CRAP!_" He says to himself as he realises what he had done.

"Unbelievable" Gardenia says, barely loud enough for Chelsea to hear who was also just as shocked as she was. It took Chelsea a few seconds to realize that it was an Ion Attack that hit Roserade instead of a regular Electric attack. Lex runs back over to his trainer, looking grim that he used such an attack on the pokemon.

Gardenia recalls her pokemon back into its pokeball and holds it up close to her mouth "You did good, take a long rest" she quietly says to the ball before she reattaches it to her belt and walks over to Chelsea who has now picked up Lex.

"That is one impressive Pikachu you have there"

"Thank you Gardenia" Chelsea says through a fake smile.

"As proof of your victory, I present to you the Forest Badge"

"Thank you…"

Chelsea accepts the badge still wearing the fake smile "If you'll excuse me I need to run to the pokemon centre" Gardenia says as she rushes off to get her injured pokemon healed.

Lex crept up sit on his trainer's shoulder "Pi pikachu" he says softly. She reaches up and gently strokes at Lex's furry head. "Its ok Lex, its gonna happen every so often" She looks up to see the approaching dark clouds "C'mon, lets get on Cycling Road before this storm hits.

As they head towards Cycling Road, Lex looks up at the clouds, sensing more and more Ion Energy within them. "_I bet the energy I can feel from those clouds had something to do with my Ion Bolt_" He thinks to himself.

1 Hour to Ion Storm.

Chelsea knelt down at the top of Cycling Road with her backpack on the floor in front of her as she pulls out her foldable bicycle which was designed to fit into a backpack. Lex was looking out to the clouds, his cheeks dimly glowing as he could feel the strong Ionic presence within the storm clouds.

"Piece of shit, hasn't been workin for the three hours now" Says an angry cyclist who is having problems with his phone.

"Impervious to weather my ass" Says another angry cyclist.

On their trip to Cycling Road, Lex and Chelsea had been hearing more and more people complaining about things that had for some reason stopped working but since neither of them knew that the Ion Storm could do this they never thought the storm was behind it.

Once Chelsea had her bike unfolded and ready to go, she attached a basket to the front and put a spare jacket into it from out of her backpack. She puts Lex into the padded basket as she puts on her backpack and mounts her bike.

"Ready to go?"

Lex nods and Chelsea pushes on a pedal to start the bike moving and then she pushes on the other with her other foot once the bike was stable and they began to ride down the long road towards Oreburgh City.

The Storm.

People were confused to why everything electrical stopped working as this storm rolled over the city. Rain poured down hard, soaking everything under the storm. Some people took shelter wherever they could find it while others tried to run back to their homes or anywhere that was dry.

People became more confused with the colour of the storm clouds as they seemed to be a bright orange which seemed to cast the city in a dull orange glow. Terrifying thunder roared across the city as the strange storm started to shoot down lightening. The strange and horrifying thunder was accompanied by a bright yellow lightening bolt which struck the ground and exploded. As each lightening bolt struck and exploded, it panicked the people of the city who began to run in terror in any direction possible.

Buildings, houses, cars, etc started to crumble and burst into flames as these lightening bolts struck. Fires became wide spread from buildings catching fire after being hit by the Ion Bolts. The storm moved over the Galactic Building, now standing empty after its evacuation. An Ion Bolt struck its Lightening Rod which ionised the building, building up power in the upper floors. A second Ion Bolt strikes the rod shortly after, adding even more power to the already built up Ion Energy which makes it become unstable and there is an enormous explosion that completely destroys the top three floors and severely weakens the rest of the building. Rubble from the building rains down in the surrounding area causing even more damage to the city.

Emergency services were in chaos with all what was happening and that they couldn't co-ordinate anything as none of their communication devices were functioning in the storm. They did what they could on their own but without organisation they couldn't do much effectively which would be too late for many. For a horrific two hours the storm ravaged southern and eastern Eterna, destroying thirty percent of the city, killing many and even more going missing through the chaos. Eterna was now a city of ruin and mourning.

(After a long time of writers block and no motivation, I've finally forced myself to do a new chapter, I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the wait)


End file.
